<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Crystals, 12 Guardians by Angeliise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925670">12 Crystals, 12 Guardians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliise/pseuds/Angeliise'>Angeliise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliise/pseuds/Angeliise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each generation, 12 ninjas are chosen as Guardians to be the protectors of the legendary elemental scrolls. Each Guardian is gifted with a crystal that bear on extraordinary chakra, putting them leaps ahead of their peeps. Combined, a fearful creature can be summoned and be in full control by their summoner. This has made the Guardians the target for many enemies. Amongst the Guardians, we have the YinYang Guardians who, as legend has it, are bound to each other through unrequited love. </p><p>However, there exists 2 crystals that are capable of emitting a poison that only affects the Guardians and can lead to death. Only way of stopping it is through the YinYang Guardians, whose crystals are immune to it and can reverse the poison for their fellow warriors. </p><p>Only problem? The YinYang Guardians have to be in love for the ability to work, which... never happened before. But since Sasuke and Hinata knew each other since childhood things would be going well... if they didn't have a fight and vowed never to see each other again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crack Pairing Celebration, Hinata Fics, Naruto Crack Fiction, Sasuke Uchiha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Chosen Guardians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N- </strong>Hey guys! I have never written a Naruto fan fiction before, so I hope that my writing will fit with the character's respective roles in the series. And if anything seems off-character then it is merely the results of the situation they are currently standing in, their actions and words are based off of the way I think they may handle it.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p><strong>Info-</strong> The story takes place 2 days before the academy students become a genin and are assigned into their respective teams. There may be similarities to the events in the timeline.</p>
  <p>I will be updating on a weekly basis. But if I'm really in the mood, you can expect 2 chapters ;).</p>
  <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.</p>
  <p>Enjoy the story!</p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Today is the day, huh?"</p>
  <p>Hiruzen walked down the narrow halls thinking back to the time every academy student would become an official genin, it put a smile on his face. He folded his hands behind his back and stopped in his tracks to view the sun lighting up the whole of Konoha. His skin welcomed the warmness that it brought with it. He fiddled with the stone in his hand as he decided to continue his walk to his office.</p>
  <p>The joy of every ninja earning the title of a genin always thrilled the Hokage. The growing warmth from the jewel sadly interrupted the pleasant feeling. The closer he got, the more the gem would heat.</p>
  <p>"If just this part was as easy," he said, squeezing the eager crystal to subdue its thirst for the chakra hidden behind the closed doors. A quick remembrance of the meeting held at the Sand Village, with the elders included, made him hesitate.</p>
  <p>"It just had to be this year."</p>
  <p>He pushed the door handle and was welcomed by 12 illuminating gem stones, each with their respective aura circling around the center. He brought his own jewelry to sight and felt as the massive amount of chakra flowing through his veins was response enough, he nodded to himself.</p>
  <p>"The Guardians have been chosen."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The sun was nearing its downfall. Hiruzen had summoned the previous Guardians and informed them of the clans that were chosen by the Will of Fire to carry out the mission they were destined to accomplish.</p>
  <p>"This is quite the mix," said the Copy Ninja. Hiruzen could only agree with his statement. He shifted his attention to Asuma, who was rather confused by the 2 crystals consisting of the same clan.</p>
  <p>"I know how you feel, I've never experienced anything like this and nothing in the scrolls mentioned anything. I can only hope that it won't cause any misunderstanding within the clan."</p>
  <p>Kurenai seemed to be fond by the crystal that shone lavender, she picked it and examined it thoroughly. In a way, she felt at ease at how calm of an aura it had despite the immeasurable amount of chakra it had stored inside of itself.</p>
  <p>"You like it?" She snapped out of her connection with the crystal as it reminded her of her own.</p>
  <p>"No, yes.. It's been such a long time since I re-connected with the spirit of my crystal." She lay it down again and backed away from the jewels.</p>
  <p>"It's unfortunate for the other genins, they were so excited to expand their chakra. And now, that unless they are the chosen, improving their chakra mass will be tougher than simply walking on water. They're left to overwork themselves." The sentimental speech from Iruka gave Hiruzen the feeling of being useless. If he could share his chakra with the remaining ninjas, then everything would be easier.</p>
  <p>"Iruka, if I could change history then I would, but it is what it is." Iruka simply lowered his head in sorrow. He was quickly comforted by Kurenai.</p>
  <p>Kakashi took a step forward and carelessly chose the crystals he found interesting , "This could be an interesting outcome," Kurenai sighed from Kakashi's lack of awareness.</p>
  <p>"Put them down."</p>
  <p>"Hai."</p>
  <p>"Have you selected the team leaders?" He nodded to Gai's question. He took a deep breath before appointing the senseis.</p>
  <p>"Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma." As he waited for them to step forward in a line, he arranged the crystals so that each sensei took 3 for themselves.</p>
  <p>"Jeez, Hokage. Those were the ones I chose before, why tell me to put them down then?" The gray-haired adult lay the gems in his pouch on his left chest.</p>
  <p>"Lack of awareness is the answer to that." The previous Guardians chuckled from Sarutobi's monotonous scold, leaving Kakashi puzzled.</p>
  <p>As Hiruzen discharged them and they all were heading home, night came upon them.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>After being assigned into their teams, fighting with Naruto and purposely embarrassing him in front of his crush, Sasuke found a quiet place, the abandoned factory. He leaned against the window frame and took another rice ball out of his bento.</p>
  <p>
    <em>I need power. </em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Man, what does she see in him?" Naruto kicked a rock as he thought of ideas on getting revenge on Sasuke for not only embarrassing him in front of Sakura but for playing the cool kid who everybody adores and loves.</p>
  <p>"But how?" His thoughts wandered through the many possibilities.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Capture... Sakura... Impress... Sakura... Binding.. Sakura-chan~~!</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Robe..." He muttered.</p>
  <p>"Of course, a robe!" A devilish grin beamed across his face. He sprinted back to his home and found the needed material.</p>
  <p>"Now, to find the lover boy," Naruto checked Ramen Ichiraku.</p>
  <p>"Old grandpa, have you seen a guy this tall, spiky blue hair, gloomy-looking?" Naruto imitated every description he mentioned, but Ichiraku hadn't seen any guy similar to him.</p>
  <p>"Okay, thank you," Naruto sighed from his failed attempts on finding the Uchiha.</p>
  <p>"Jeez, how can he be so hard to find? He is the only <em>teme</em> in this village," he scratched the back of his head, rethinking every location Sasuke may be. He spotted a figure in a window not far from where he was standing, his appearance fit with the target.</p>
  <p>"Gotcha!"</p>
  <p>Naruto successfully tied up the Uchiha. He tightened the robe, just in case Sasuke had a trick up his sleeve.</p>
  <p>"Who's the cool guy now?" He performed the hand signs that turned him into his rival.</p>
  <p>"Time to ruin someones reputation." Naruto exited from the window and continued phase 2 of his plan: Act like a fool in front of Sakura.</p>
  <p>"Mhm... Mmm!"</p>
  <p>
    <em>That idiot! What is he planning?</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>After the disappointing outcome of the teams, Hinata took a stroll around Konoha. Maybe she would encounter Naruto on this peaceful daytime.</p>
  <p>
    <em>I wonder how Naruto feels with his team. He is surrounded with top students. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun.</em>
  </p>
  <p>She walked past the old weaponry fabric, it had been closed down because of the improper work it delivered to the ninjas who were assigned on A- and -S-rank missions. It has been deserted ever since. She used to run around here with Kurai, her childhood friend, at night. She felt the urge to enter the factory from the nostalgic memories flowing through her mind.</p>
  <p>She already found the place where they used to draw the most wicked but sweet symbols. One of which were the symbol of love. She removed the dust from the little corner were the heart was drawn, the initials were still there. M + K. Hinata giggled.</p>
  <p>A loud thumb from upstairs startled the young Heiress.</p>
  <p>"What could that be?"</p>
  <p>She climbed up the stairs. A sudden cold spread through her body from getting closer to the sounds of robes being twitched.</p>
  <p>
    <em>What is this? It wasn't so cold before.</em>
  </p>
  <p>She managed to get herself up the stairs despite her legs freezing to death. </p>
  <p>"What the-" Sasuke quickly turned towards the voice.</p>
  <p>A sudden heat ignited inside of his stomach. He curled into a ball to tame his troubling tummy.</p>
  <p>"H-H-How did this happen?"</p>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, Kami! Can't she see that I'm tied?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Sasuke had no other choice but to moan through the tape that kept him from giving. Hopefully, she would get a hang of what he wanted first and foremost.</p>
  <p>"Oh, your mouth was bound too," She knelled down and removed the tape.</p>
  <p>"Untie the robe!"</p>
  <p>"H-Hai!" He was gone in a poof as the robes started to loosen.</p>
  <p>
    <em>That was weird.</em>
  </p>
  <p>The weirder thing was, the cold was gone.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>That damn Naruto, he will pay!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Sasuke spotted his doppelganger and caught him in acting like an idiot in front of his team mate and brutally blew his cover, and that resulted in another beat up from Sakura's part.</p>
  <p>On his way home, Sasuke stopped and felt his stomach. It was gone. The pain was gone.</p>
  <p>
    <em>What's happened?</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Darkness surrounded the entire room, even the sunlight that usually shone through the curtains were blocked from disturbing the dreams of the Hyūga Heiress who was struggling to wake up from her blissful dream. The door quietly slid open and a maid walked in. She separated the blanket that kept the sun from entering.</p>
  <p>"Hinata-sama, it's time to wake up. It's your first day as an official ninja. You shouldn't be able to sleep any longer than you already do." She smiled at the young mistress as she greeted her with a giggle and later a smile.</p>
  <p>"Hai, Nana."</p>
  <p>Nana brought her attire out and proceeded into the bathroom and prepared a warm bath, she made notice of her leave and closed the door behind her. Hinata could only smile from Nana's positivity. She made her way to the bathroom, stripped down and relaxed her muscles in the snug water.</p>
  <p>"I''ll finally get stronger." She hugged her knees tightly around her chest as she fell into the state of being alone. It hasn't always been like that, though.</p>
  <p>She sighed. Her mind wandered onto a certain blonde, which made her cheeks form a shade of red.</p>
  <p>Hinata zipped her jacket up. She smiled at her reflection as she was all set for the day her path as a ninja starts. She touched the strand of her hair and remembered the silky long hair her mom possessed when she was still alive.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Hope it'll grow as long as yours.</em>
  </p>
  <p>As she arrived at the academy, the classroom was empty.</p>
  <p>"How weird, was I too early?" She decided on taking a seat, and draw circles with her finger tip on the desk.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Sasuke, with his hands in his pocket, grunted from the ticklish feeling in his stomach that began the minute he woke up. It had been the third time since he woke up. He made a turn to the right and saw the academy, the ticklish feeling grew stronger.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Why is this happening again? </em>
  </p>
  <p>He massaged his stomach, hoping that the displeasure would settle down for a bit. As the irritation had cooled down, he took a step into the hallways and dragged himself to the classroom.</p>
  <p>Hinata sighed from the silence that seemed to never end. That was until she was startled by an object that landed on the floor, it was her ointment which she had brought with her in case something or someone may hurt themselves. It happened to roll away from her, in her attempt of getting a hold of it.</p>
  <p>"Hey," she accidentally slipped on the chair and fell on her bum with a thumb.</p>
  <p>"Itai~" She rubbed her sore bottom and spotted the ointment. The door opened as she caught the lotion, excited upon who the person might be, she instinctively raised herself up but knocked her head on the tables edge, leaving her to groan over the newly implanted pain. To make mattes worse, she started feeling cold again like yesterday. <em>What? Again, we are in summer. </em></p>
  <p>Sasuke, who was distracted by the irritation in his stomach, took a seat on the second row. Hinata tried to recognize the person from the sigh.</p>
  <p>"Who's there?" That voice was familiar. Without putting any more thought to it, she raised her head from her hiding spot and came in contact with pitch black eyes. Her heart skipped a beat from the emptiness in his eyes. Sasuke sharpened his glare as the hair style began to ring a bell.</p>
  <p>
    <em>She's the one from yesterday...</em>
  </p>
  <p>He looked rather familiar with spiky hair, "A-Ano, could your name be Ku-," before the heiress could finish her sentence, the doors opened and the newly entitled genin students barked in, settled on a spot and filled the room with their gossip.</p>
  <p>Hinata looked at the raven and attempted on asking him again but a large group of girls surrounded him, confessions, plead to marriage, and something with a Sasuke were the only things that came out of their noisy mouths. She probably mistook him for her childhood friend, whom she used to meet at random occasions.</p>
  <p>"He seems busy." She took her sit and placed her ointment back in her pocket.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Her sensei, Kurenai, had reserved a classroom for her team. The introduction went well, in a way she felt relived that Naruto wasn't there, it would've been a total mess otherwise. She still felt a little empty though, knowing that Naruto wouldn't be there to see her grow stronger. He brought the atmosphere to life, too. And that is what she needed: Energy.</p>
  <p>"Now, time for the difficult part," Kurenai presented 3 carved jewelry, each with their own shape. Hinata was particularly fond with the tear-drop shaped gem. It's aura shone solid light purple. It gave Hinata a state of safety. Before Kiba and Shino could comment on the spectacular objects, Hinata asked for permission if she could hold it, which Kurenai nodded to. It was warm. It gave her this inexplicable feeling. It made her smile.</p>
  <p>Kurenai smirked from Hinata's curiosity, she handed the remaining out.</p>
  <p>"What is this?" Kiba asked. Kurenai took a deep breath before cutting her attention off of her reflection to her squad.</p>
  <p>"These are the gem stones that each year are given to the chosen Guardians, who-"</p>
  <p>"H-H-Hold up, guardians?! Who are they? Are they us?"</p>
  <p>"I will answer everything if you would let me," Kiba grunted but gave her space to start again, "as I said. The Guardians are shinobis as well as kunoichis, who are chosen every year to be the protectors of the scrolls." She could sense a question from Kiba regarding the scrolls and thought of explaining every new term that she would mention.</p>
  <p>"The scrolls consists of the 5 elemental nature transformations. We already lost one long ago, so the 4 were sealed in case it happened again." She could feel her team getting a grip of the system. She smiled from their curiosity, seeing as Kiba and Hinata had leaned further off their seats without being conscious of it. Her expression quickly altered as the truth was far from told. And she knew she couldn't expose them.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Why are we in need of Guardians, if they already sealed the 4 other scrolls?" Kakashi crossed his arms in front his chest.</p>
  <p>"Because they aren't only after the scrolls. And if they achieved the scrolls, they would need the crystals, <em>your </em>crystals. That's why they are given to ninjas, who were destined to take the task of a guardian," Kakashi could feel the disinterest in the Uchiha's expression.</p>
  <p>"But the cool thing about being a Guardian is that you have access to immense chakra, which is also why the Guardians are set to these tasks <em>and</em> why they are assigned on <em>higher</em> rank missions." Sasuke raised an eyebrow to the mentioning of "immense chakra", which amused Kakashi.</p>
  <p>"Immense chakra?! Will I become stronger than the rest and the <em>teme</em>?"</p>
  <p>"Hm."</p>
  <p>"The chakra isn't just given to you, you unlock it."</p>
  <p>"Unlock? How," Sakura looked at her cherry-blossom sculpted antic. It warmed her palm, "the fact that it's warm, does it mean anything?"</p>
  <p>"Yes, it's responding to your will." Naruto and Sakura wowed from their gem's brilliance increasing in seconds after Kakashi finished. The sensei observed the raven, who remained at the very same spot with his crystal dancing with the breeze around his neck.</p>
  <p>"Sasuke, what do you think of your gem?" Sasuke simply shrugged.</p>
  <p>"I find it a waste of my time. Why protect something that is sealed? If you lost a scroll, then you should've retrieved it back, like any other ninja." He stood from his seat and with a poof, he was gone. Kakashi sighed, he expected that reaction.</p>
  <p>"Sasuke-kun..."</p>
  <p>"Teme, thinks he's all that!" Sakura eyed Naruto before imprinting her palm on his cheek. He moaned while rubbing his swollen cheek.</p>
  <p>"OW! Sakura-chan~ What was that for?"</p>
  <p>"Baka!"</p>
  <p>Again, Kakashi let out a tiresome sigh.</p>
  <p>"Hey, you said that there were 12 crystals? Does that mean that there are 12 of us?" Kakashi nodded to Naruto.</p>
  <p>"Where are the remaining 9, then?" Never did he expect a question like that. He went a hand through his gray hair, thinking about the answer thoroughly without revealing too much.</p>
  <p>"Well they are," He scratched his jawline wrestling between the 2 options he had in mind, "dead?"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p><strong>A/N- </strong>Thank you so much for reading! And bearing with my English. If there were any missing words or a sentence that didn't make sense, then please correct me if you feel like it.</p>
  <p>If there're any questions, I would gladly answer them.</p>
  <p>Love you all ^^</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unlock by force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>A/N- Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to upload every 3 days instead of a week since I have more times on my hands than I had expected :) </p>
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.</p>
    <p>Enjoy!</p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p>They said that it would be a bit chilly today, especially at night. But it wasn't as cold as it looked. It was perhaps the light from the moon which created an amethyst shadow among the flowers surrounding a river that Sasuke happened to walk past. Konoha was holding their yearly festival. It wasn't much of an interest to him, his brother had urged him to attend but he found a way out of all the ruckus. Yeah, it was a complete ruckus in his eyes. A clan, he can't remember which, was going to present this traditional dance.</p>
    <p>Sigh.</p>
    <p>He heard ruffled leaves and hoped that it wasn't his brother, let alone anybody he knew. He didn't have the energy to listen and, or explain himself. The figure was around his height, he quickly took note of the flowery design on her mauve kimono. She struggled to free her leg which was captured in between the roots. He was surprised that she managed to squeeze herself through the branches when the path was clearly blocked.</p>
    <p>When she freed herself, their eyes met instantly. She had seen him before, but she can't remember where. "A-ano, p-please don't t-tell a-a-anyone about th-this," she lowered her head. Seeing from her dirtied dress, it couldn't be more obvious.</p>
    <p>"Your dress is pretty obvious."</p>
    <p>"M-my d-d-dress." She lifted her kimono to find the ends too scratched to be unnoticeable. Sasuke sharpened his attention as he saw red liquid dripping from her knee. She must have fallen.</p>
    <p>"I wouldn't worry about your dress if I were you," he walked over to her and knelt down, "here, you are wounded." He luckily had his little bag in case he got hungry or had to clean some dirt off of him so Itachi wouldn't tell dad about his little trip through the forest. He pulled a napkin and watered it. He gently patted her knee. She flinched a bit which made her back away. He looked at her with slight annoyance in his eyes.</p>
    <p>"Gomen..." He had applied a tiny patch on her knee. "T-Thank y-you, erm.."</p>
    <p>"How about I ask you first, I mean, I did treat your wound." She gave him a few blank blinks before turning her expression into a hesitated one.</p>
    <p>"I-I-I'm not a-allowed to tell my name to people I d-don't fully k-k-know." Sasuke once again squeezed his eyebrows in frustration. "G-Gomenasai.."</p>
    <p>"Stop apologizing. Well, I'll call you Mitsu then." Her heart skipped a faster beat by the nick name. It didn't sound like one nor was she convinced that he actually meant it. It was too... special. Something she wasn't...</p>
    <p>"M-Mitsu?"</p>
    <p>"Nn! Your eyes reminds of what I see when I wake up from a nightmare, light." Her cheeks had definitely taken a velvet display. He hopefully didn't see it.</p>
    <p>"A-a-a-arigato, a-ano. What is your name?"</p>
    <p>"Who knows? I'm not allowed to tell my name to people I d-don't fully k-k-know." A shy chuckle escaped her tiny lips from that sweet yet teasing imitation.</p>
    <p>"I will call you K-Kurai-kun."</p>
    <p>"Dark? I'm not dark." She giggled this time. "It's not funny, Mitsu."</p>
    <p>"Your hair is dark."</p>
    <p>"That's only my hair."</p>
    <p>"Your shirt."</p>
    <p>"That's only my shirt."</p>
    <p>"Your shoes." Sasuke groaned from her suddenly persistent attitude.</p>
    <p>"You got nothing left." She knew that there was one thing left. "And what is that?"</p>
    <p>"Your eyes."</p>
    <p>Onyx eyes welcomed the sun's wake-up call. Mitsu. Sasuke gave himself a few minutes before sitting up and glancing at the azure gem stone, it's aura was intense. He reached out for it, only to feel a tiny burn on his index finger. He tried again, this time suppressing the heat it sent through his clenched palm. After the power had subdued, the master lay it back on the shelf. He knew this gem-thing was going to be a hindrance from reaching his main goal; Itachi. A shower was the first thing he needed to refresh himself from the whole guardian stuff.</p>
    <p>This is pathetic.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The young heiress tied her forehead protector around her neck and gave herself a smile of satisfactory. This looks way better.</p>
    <p>Her sensei had ordered her team to meet up at the training ground that followed a stream through the forest, she said it was a field of it's own so they had all the space they needed. The only limit they had were the trees that would lead to the other training grounds were other teams were going to meet with their team leader.</p>
    <p>She met Kiba and Shino on her way and greeted them. "So, you guys ready for our first guardian lesson? Do you think we have a name besides Team 8, like Team 8 of Konoha's 12 Guardians!"</p>
    <p>"Likely not, nazenara the name is an embarrassment in itself but hearing it from your mouth, it makes sense."</p>
    <p>"What did you say?!" Hinata chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Hinata?!"</p>
    <p>"Kiba-kun is very funny," Kiba groaned from the sweet comment, but he still felt ridiculed from Shino's comment. They were nearing the red bridge where Hinata could see an orange figures' energetic movements, it didn't take long to hear Naruto's voice from afar. Her face formed a red shade across her cheeks. Kiba let out a heavy exhalation.</p>
    <p>"Why don't you talk to him?" Hinata's red cheeks just took a deeper shade.</p>
    <p>"I-I-I-I can't d-do that!"</p>
    <p>"Hinata is right, nazenara she is likely to faint and the blame will be on you, Kiba."</p>
    <p>"You're starting to get on my nerves, you."</p>
    <p>Naruto's voice became clearer, "why would such a beauty like you love a guy like him, Sakura-chan?"</p>
    <p>"Ne Sakura-chan! I know I'm better than the teme. And I'm the one who loves you, not him!" The smile on the timid Hyuga was slowly turning upside down.</p>
    <p>"Shut it, Naruto! My heart belongs to Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun only." Naruto sneered Sasuke who had his attention on the river stream.</p>
    <p>"Teme! Fight me and I'll show Sakura-chan who the real love of her life is!" Kiba noticed the steps of his female member slowing, he looked behind his shoulder and saw her face down with her hands fiddling. Crap.</p>
    <p>"H-Hey, Shino! Don't you think the weather is better than yesterday?" Shino was for once on his side and agreed, adding to the fact that it's warmer with 1 degree. The attempt on distracting Hinata from her crush failed.</p>
    <p>"Teme!"</p>
    <p>Hinata sped up, surprising Kiba. Maybe his plan did work. That was until he saw a tear drop fall from her cheek and onto the grass. He sighed once again, this time feeling for her and cursing at Naruto in his mind.</p>
    <p>As they arrived, Kurenai excitingly waited for them to settle down. "I hope you brought your crystals with you" They showcased their gems as proof, she nodded to herself.</p>
    <p>"Let's begin, then!"</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"So what are we going to do? Are you going to teach us how to use the crystals?! Or are you going to teach us how to walk on a tree? Or, or, or-" Naruto brought his emerald shaped jewel out. Kakashi shook his head.</p>
    <p>"I'm going to introduce you to the crystals. Bring them out"</p>
    <p>"It warms up at random times, when we hold it, put it on the shelf, or simply stare at it. Why does it do that?"</p>
    <p>"It's connecting with your Will of Fire, or it's trying to. You see, the gems aren't made just to be given away to any genin. They are given to the chosen genins, consisting of 12, whose Will of Fire is extraordinary. But the gems may not approve of its' owners ninja way, which will block the users access to the gems' chakra."</p>
    <p>"What meaning does that have to us?" Sasuke asked.</p>
    <p>"It means that, that crystal becomes a mere decor for you. Let the crystal be a way of an extra boost to your chakra capacity. Without that, unlocking the full essence of your chakra mass will be a lifelong struggle which can lead to a quicker death."</p>
    <p>"D-death?!" Kakashi nodded and continued by pulling his rectangular jewelry out. The brightness it illuminated was sharp. He held it in front of them.</p>
    <p>"Unlock!" A silvery flash blinded the young genins. As the light weakened, Naruto wowed by the newly geared Kakashi before them. His flak jacket was gone and was replaced by a sleeveless shirt and arm protectors. His pants turned grey and seemed tighter, he had foot protectors as well. He was particularly fond of his clan symbol implanted at his right chest and that his hair had taken a lighter shade.</p>
    <p>"H-How did you do that?!"</p>
    <p>"It wasn't me. It was this little guy," he displayed his crystal once again, this time it beamed from Kakashi's reply. "You have to have in mind that the crystal becomes another friend of yours who's there to guide you through the hardships you'll encounter in the ninja world."</p>
    <p>"Where did the cloth come from?" Sakura asked, she already had the next question ready after he would answer.</p>
    <p>"This is my armor."</p>
    <p>"What's the difference between that and what you were wearing before?"</p>
    <p>"Armor is used to disguise your identities. Your Guardian identities are not to be revealed, not at any moment. At least not when you are on missions." Sasuke could still not believe this game whatsoever, the ANBU wore masks all the time, what was the difference?</p>
    <p>"Why is it different to the ANBU?"</p>
    <p>"What happens if your crystal is suddenly torn off?" Sasuke grunted from that quick answer, as if he saw it coming and he saw it coming from his mouth.</p>
    <p>"Let's begin," he brought two bells before them. "I call this a 'Survival Training'. It's very simple, you just have to retrieve a bell. The loser who is left with no bell will have no lunch. Let's see if your gems will lend you its power. Begin!"</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The hours had seemed to fly since they were given their first instruction in activating their gem stones. They were told to place the gem on the ground in front of them and sit with their legs crossed. Kurenai advised them to think of the gem stone as the one person you would always turn to when things got rough.</p>
    <p>Kurenai was surprised by the reddish aura that surrounded Kiba's figure, already. She would at times see a flash of the his armour embrace him. Shino seemed to have difficulties with imagining the person that would bring him out of the darkness. The crystal can stir different emotions in its master, so that faces of loved ones would dwell back and forth, making it hard to choose who the most reliable could be. But aside from the two, Hinata was the one who hadn't shown any sign of unison between her and her gem.</p>
    <p>Hinata could only see Naruto as her only savior, so why wouldn't the gem let her take the next step? <em>Who else, beside Naruto-kun, could wake me from my demons?.</em> She squeezed her eyebrows together in frustration from the obscure messages her gem was giving her. This only exhausted her, making her breathing heavier.</p>
    <p>"Hinata, you're focusing too much. You need to relax and let the crystal give you a picture of the person you can lean a shoulder on. It's not trying to reject your feelings, it's trying to help," Kurenai saw the crystal beaming uncontrollably from Hinata's failed attempts on forcing her crush in front of the crystal. Hinata took a deep breath and waited for her mind to clear off. A picture of Kurai popped up in no time. <em>K-Kurai-kun? W-Why do you think it's K-Kurai-kun? H-H-He left me after all with nothing other than that.. that look. </em></p>
    <p>She will never forget that night at the river. That night was the last time she ever saw Kurai again. He never came back and she gave up on trying. <em>It can't be Kurai-kun. After all... he's not here anymore. </em></p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Naruto was all drenched from that unexpected but yet painful jutsu performed by Kakashi. He was told to fight without any use of weapon, that included his gem stone. But if this was in a real battle situation, you wouldn't hesitate to pull a kunai. Naruto decided on countering Kakashi with a shadow clone jutsu, something he and his teammates didn't know of.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu</strong>
    </p>
    <p>"Here I come!" The seven Naruto clones charged at Kakashi, and to Naruto's expectations his sensei was quick at dodging the numerous strikes. Kakashi managed to poof most of them.</p>
    <p>"Gotcha!" Sakura and Sasuke were surprised as they hadn't noticed a dizzy Naruto skip unevenly from a bush and appear behind of their sensei. He brought his crystal out. With the remaining chakra left inside of him, Naruto forced the gems chakra onto him feeling drained by the massive power which he couldn't quite seem to control. He saw a minor crack on the gem quickly followed by another one. <em>What the?!</em></p>
    <p>Sasuke kept a sharp eye on how the tiny strings of chakra was streaming through Naruto's fist. He couldn't get a better view of his face expression. <em>Did he do it?</em></p>
    <p>The Copy Ninja looked behind his shoulder and was shocked to find the intensity of the stone, almost seeing a red dot growing in the center. Not good!</p>
    <p>"Naruto don't-"</p>
    <p>"UNLOCK!" Bluish strings grew immensely, breaking Naruto's grip on the jewelry. The monstrous force stuck Naruto's insides like daggers. The Uzumaki let out a painful howl. Kakashi was forced to back away as large chakra tentacles were breaking loose.</p>
    <p>"W-What's happening?!" Sakura wasn't sure on whether she should give up on her hiding spot or let Kakashi handle the situation if he even saw this coming. <em>Where's Sasuke-kun?</em> She spotted her love hoping down a tree branch as a tentacle slashed the tree down.</p>
    <p>What is that dobe doing?! The situation distracted him from a slash by another chakra limb, slamming him against a tree.</p>
    <p>"Sasuke-kun!"</p>
    <p>Kakashi skipped in between the furious arms as they were wrecking the whole training ground. He brought his gem stone before him and performed the 'Seal' hand signs. His jewelry glowed before connecting itself with Naruto's through a chakra line.</p>
    <p>Kai!</p>
    <p>The gem unleashed a final burst of chakra before letting itself back into Naruto's stone. The yellow-haired boy fell to the ground with a light thumb.</p>
    <p>"Naruto!" Sakura hurried over to her fallen teammate with Sasuke cleaning the dirt off his back. Sakura and Sasuke helped Naruto over to a log where he could sit up against.</p>
    <p>"And this my friends is what happens when you force the chakra upon you." Kakashi brought Naruto's cracked gem stone in sight. It had lost it's orange cover, making it appear as an obsidian stone that was found in the remaining of a volcano eruption.</p>
    <p>"Is Naruto going to be okay?" Kakashi nodded, though it could have ended the other way around.</p>
    <p>"Had his stone shattered, then he would've died. Losing control of your crystal is vital and can cause you your death if you are reckless. That's why you have to let the gem accept you as its' master first of all. And then we can talk about unlock," he noticed Sakura's trembling legs, "but don't worry, we'll have all the time to practice this."</p>
    <p>Naruto was slowly starting to gain his conscious. Despite their failed attempt on teamwork which was the main point of the survival training, they all passed the test.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"What was that just before?" Kurenai knew that the eruption could've only been caused from a guardian losing its' control of its gem.</p>
    <p>"I can tell you this for now, we are going to work our butts out so that won't happen to any of you." Kurenai had dismissed her genins but Hinata decided to stay. She wasn't satisfied with her work or the fact that Kurai had to be the one who the crystal kept insisting upon. </p>
    <p>"Hinata, give it a rest. You won't only exhaust yourself, but your gem is starting to doubt your worth as its master." Hinata opened her eyes, only to let them sink onto the ground.</p>
    <p>"Why won't it let me?.."</p>
    <p>"Is it, it that won't let you, or is it you who won't let it?" Hinata shot her head up. Kurenai gave her look, a look that told her to rest and take it easy. With that, Kurenai vanished with a puff.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Are you sure we can make it out of here? It's getting really dark," Hinata said. The clouds were slowly gathering around the moon. The moonlight was slowly fading, making it hard to see the path further ahead.</p>
    <p>"Mitsu is always worrying. Don't worry, I got perfect eyes in the dark." Kurai knew the forest, and he knew the shortcuts that were hidden... somewhere. Mitsu was scared of the dark despite sneaking out every night just to have a look at the moon's reflection in the river outside of Konoha.</p>
    <p>They had wandered around the area for quite some time, even Kurai was starting to question whether they would make it out before sunrise. He took a deep breath to stay focused on the way. He could maybe follow Mitsu back to the compound and from there hope that she could find her way back. She would probably make a ruckus, if I let her go on her own. Kurai sighed.</p>
    <p>The path was slowly fading from their sight. Kurai could feel Mitsu clinging onto the hem of his shirt, "I'm scared, Kurai-kun," she whispered. Kurai could feel her tears on his shirt, he hugged her close and promised her that everything was going to be okay.</p>
    <p>Kurai beamed from a shortcut that came to mind. He took Mitsu's hand after drying her tears off. "Don't worry, I'll get us home. Just don't let go of my hand."</p>
    <p>"H-Hai..."</p>
    <p>The young heiress shot her eyes open from the memory which she thought she had forgotten. The misty aura surrounding her crystal quickly took her attention. "C-could it have been you?" The only reply was a soundless beep. She lay down again, cleaning the sweat off of her forehead.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Kurai-kun...</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kurai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.</p>
    <p>Enjoy!</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>After the incident with Naruto's gem stone, Kakashi had strictly forbid them from having their crystals on them while training. They had since then focused on their taijutsu and how to incorporate that with their teamwork. He had secretly been building them up for their first mission as Guardians, therefor training them individually so that they at least could activate their Armor with ease.</p>
    <p>Kakashi had managed to set Sakura and Naruto off on a good start, so far. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be driven by that man whom he had sworn to kill. It could be seen as a fuel to become an exceptional ninja, but revenge can go both ways and the gem could see the worst outcome if it let Sasuke access to its' chakra. Each failed attempt would result in a mini blast which would send Sasuke rolling on the ground. Kakashi sighed as he saw Sasuke on his feet again holding his gem before him. </p>
    <p>"Sasuke, we both know that this isn't working. And I can only find one explanation," Kakashi's voice pierced through his concentration, sending Sasuke on the floor with a groan, "that man you mentioned in your introduction, he's the one stopping you from getting any further acknowledgement from the crystal."</p>
    <p>"That's stupid. He's the reason I want more power, no, he's the reason I need more power!"</p>
    <p>"I see, I see. But everybody got their way of obtaining power, the dirty way or through hard work. And that's what you need Sasuke, hard work. And hard work aren't always accomplished alone, you need to use the right resources as well. Meaning me, your team, and Konoha, your home." Sasuke cleaned the dirt off of his knees before sneering at Kakashi.</p>
    <p>"Hm, nonsense. I will obtain my power through hard work, I don't need anything else from you but guidance." With that, Sasuke turned around and vanished with a puff.</p>
    <p>"Jeez, we weren't even done yet."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>It's so dark... Where am I? </em>
    </p>
    <p>Hinata could see nothing but darkness, she wasn't sure if she was even standing on the surface. She must be sleeping. Had it been a nightmare, she would be surrounded by a couple of bullies planting false lies about her clan and the secret behind her eyes, saying that they are fakes compared to the likes of her sister. The endless torment of her being the reason for her uncle and mother's death.</p>
    <p>"Blah! Look at her eyes, they're the eyes of death. That's how her mother and uncle died!" She only saw a chubby finger poking her forehead, pushing her back in the process. She was already on her knees.</p>
    <p>"Hey, hey! Don't get too close to her, she may kill you if you come in contact with her eyes!" Another one said, pulling his friend back. Hinata knew better than to fight back. She had a fragile body, and were she to fight them it would only end with her laying in the hospital for a couple of days. Had it been Hanabi, they would never bother to look at her direction again.</p>
    <p>After they had distanced themselves from her, she found the strength to stand up and silently escape. But as she got on her feet, she was pushed back again by a compact of ice. It was cold. Just like them.</p>
    <p>"Spooky eyes!" Her freezing cheeks were soon warmed by the tears streaming from her eyes. <em>Why are they so mean to me? </em></p>
    <p>She saw the 2 other forming their snowball, ready to fire. She wanted to scream. No, she wanted to bawl. Bawl until they would find no further fun in humiliating her and leave. <em>Leave, already! Kurai-kun... Tasukete!</em></p>
    <p>The sound of thrown snowballs was heard, on her way. <em>Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.</em> She embraced for the impact but instead heard the roar of a compassionate fire melting the threat.</p>
    <p>"What was that?!" They turned the attention to the burned trees and saw a figure around their age. <em>K-Kurai-kun! </em></p>
    <p>Hinata smiled by her one and only savior standing before her, he had grown taller. But colder, as well. "Why do you always have to pick on people who are weaker than yourselves?"</p>
    <p>"H-H-Hey, it's that guy! It's him!" The guy in the middle hesitated to react, but as Sasuke looked way smaller in size than he, then he shouldn't be that big of a problem. He gathered a snowball and threw it at him.</p>
    <p>"You shouldn't pick on people way out of your league, too."</p>
    <p>"What the-! Run, guys!" They didn't waste a second. They were gone. They were finally gone... The only one standing before her was Kurai.</p>
    <p>"K-Kurai-kun. A-arigato!" Their eyes met, and Hinata couldn't believe the emptiness that had devoured his eyes. He was getting ready to leave until she called him again.</p>
    <p>"O-Onegai, don't leave me again."</p>
    <p>"Mitsu," he couldn't stand to hear her sobs, it always gave him second thoughts. If she just grew out of it and would fend for herself, then she wouldn't be as weak as she thinks she is, "I never said goodbye." Kurai continued into the forest, leaving a hurt Mitsu on her knees, soaked from the snow.</p>
    <p>"Kurai-kun, wait please." She reached her hands out for him, seeing only his figure as a near view. <em>Wait! Please, wait! </em></p>
    <p>
      <em>KURAI-KUN!</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Kurai-kun!" Drops of salt water fell from her forehead and onto her clutched palms. She hadn't realized that she had herself at a sitting position. Kurenai sat next to her, with her hands in mid-air waiting for Hinata's next reaction.</p>
    <p>"Hinata, what happened?" A single tear drop was all she got after a couple of minutes, and that name again: Kurai. Kurenai brought her in her arms and caressed her back. Kurenai spotted the lavender dust growing immensely inside of the crystal. <em>It must have been you. </em></p>
    <p>Kurenai gave Hinata the minutes she needed to calm down and relax in her arms.</p>
    <p>"I t-think it was a nightmare..."</p>
    <p>"And this Kurai, was he haunting you in your nightmare?" She shook her head against her chest.</p>
    <p>"H-He was s-s-saving me f-f-from b-bullies," she squeezed her eyes, letting the remaining tears fall out. She told her from her being surrounded by pure blackness to a memory of hers which she didn't want to recall.</p>
    <p>"And where is Kurai?"</p>
    <p>This is where Hinata couldn't hold her quiet weeps. They had their first serious argument a few months ago which led to neglect from both sides. She never saw him since then. She cried from the terrifying moment of knowing of the Uchiha Massacre. She knew from that day on that she would never see him again, she would never get to reconcile with him, never see that loving smile which gave her hope, never get to look back on the crazy things they found while they sneaked out of the Konoha border. She would never hear his voice, again!</p>
    <p>"H-He's dead..."</p>
    <p>"Oh, Hinata. I-I'm sorry to hear, how did it happen?"</p>
    <p>"During the Uchiha Massacre. He was an Uchiha, all along."</p>
    <p>"But you know that you aren't allowed to come in contact with the Uchihas nor anybody who aren't included in the Hyuga authority."</p>
    <p>"I know, I know, but he never told me. And I never told him that I was a Hyuga. But the bond we build through our childhood reminded me of a fairy tale. A fairy tale which I never intended to end." Kurenai was amazed from the way the stuttering simply stopped.</p>
    <p>"Then how can it be that you are having hardships with your crystal? Isn't Kurai the one you could depend on still?" She sniffed her snot in.</p>
    <p>"Kurai-kun... Kurai-kun was my past. N-N-Naruto-kun is who I'm looking at when I remind myself that what happened in the past is what happened in the past and that you can only look forward to what the future brings you." Kurenai found it strange that the crystal wouldn't allow Naruto to be the person Hinata should reach out for. While it is true what happened in the past stays in the past, unless Kurai's is still alive.</p>
    <p>"Hinata, try to rest for the day. For tomorrow, we are going on our first C-rank mission. Kiba and Shino have unlocked their Armor which leaves you left. But don't worry, we'll have your back at all time." Hinata nodded and bid Kurenai farewell.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I already became a burden, when trying my hardest not to be one.</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>Tsk, hard work can be accomplished alone. And that's what I'm gonna do if I have to. </em>
    </p>
    <p>Since their little disagreements, Sasuke had given himself a rest from all the unlocking thing. He had wandered around different training grounds finding different teams sparing, others practicing their chakra control, and the rest simply listening while their teacher was explaining the history behind the element.</p>
    <p>He finally decided to take a mini stroll around Konoha. That was until he saw orange chakra strings sway through the trees; the wave was intense.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Unlock! </em>
    </p>
    <p>That voice, Naruto! He couldn't believe his own eyes by the newly geared Naruto. How did that dobe manage to unlock it in such a short amount of time?! He pulled his crystal out. As his thoughts were cleared he imagined the Armor take over. He felt the chakra from the gem slowly stream into his chakra storage. Sooner or later, he started taking deep breaths as to focus and let it fuse with him all at once.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Unlock! </em>
    </p>
    <p>Did he do it? He slowly opened his left eye and found a mini energy ball before him. "What the-"</p>
    <p>BOOM!</p>
    <p>The burst had sent him flying across the empty ground and into the trees.</p>
    <p>
      <em>That's enough! I'm going to work on my power on my own! </em>
    </p>
    <p>Sasuke found no other use of this, this pebble other than being an explosion trigger. He got on his feet and decided on finding a place to throw this thing away. Even if he could throw it anywhere, he wouldn't want it to land in the wrong hands.</p>
    <p>Sasuke should've never come to the supermarkets, they were always crowded and filled with annoying fan girls-bump-</p>
    <p>"Oh, sorry."</p>
    <p>That's why.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>Kurai-kun... </em>
    </p>
    <p>Hinata thought that walking through Konoha would ease her mind, but it had sent her to a trip down the memory lane of the time her and Kurai used to play around. She should've stayed home and harvested some of her herbs, instead. Now she's sitting at a bench near the Konoha Academy. The sun was setting, so she should start leaving.</p>
    <p>"Hey, look. It's spooky eyes!" That familiar voice gave chills down Hinata's spine. She kept her head lowered and hoped that they would let her pass, much to her expectation, they did not.</p>
    <p>"You've grown a lot. But you look like a boy!" And he hadn't changed much in size, either. She tried her hardest not to fire back with that, she knew she probably could handle them this time. But, fighting wasn't the answer to everything. She felt a harsh push from behind by a guy with a beanie.</p>
    <p>"P-P-Please stop, y-you must-t have g-g-grown out of t-t-this by n-n-now." They were taken aback by her choice of words. She is shy, but enough is enough. Or so she thought. </p>
    <p>"What happened to those lousy protectors of yours?" She clutched her hands from the low remarks given to the people who had ever showed interest in her. As she was about to open her mouth, a cold breeze embraced her body. <em>What the? This again? </em></p>
    <p>Sasuke had been around the whole of Konoha and not one place could be a possible dump for this useless crystal. As he neared the path which lead to the Konoha Academy a burning pinch erupted in his stomach. He was on his knees the minute it happened. <em>I remember this, but why now?! </em></p>
    <p>He saw 4 figures further ahead, one of them being that girl whom he had encountered at that old factory and in the classroom where he was massaging his tummy. He could clearly hear what they were saying, as they were nearly yelling at one another. This reminded him of the times Mitsu would be picked at by those annoying kids. It surprisingly resembled them a lot.</p>
    <p>"You're nothing but a spooky who is protected by everyone in the country. That guardian, orange haired idiot, and that last one... Oh yeah, the emo kid! Who-"</p>
    <p>"Kurai-kun is no emo kid!"</p>
    <p>"He was always dressed in black. Or maybe he was a goth, he thought he was something stealing all the girls. But he was nothing. He was just a kid who was from a renowned clan."</p>
    <p>"Please, just leave me alone..." She turned her back to them and was set off to leave until she felt a tight grip upon her shoulders.</p>
    <p>"Oi, we aren't done talking with you!"</p>
    <p>"But she is done talking with you. Why do you always have to pick on people who are weaker than yourselves?" </p>
    <p>The bullies turned around and found a half standing Sasuke clutching the cloth where the tummy was. "Ha! You can barely stand, what do you think this is?! After him!" The 2 companions ran towards him, the guy with the beanie attempting on countering him from behind while the last took the front. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was standing face to face with the boss while his half beaten comrades were groaning on the floor.</p>
    <p>"You shouldn't pick on people way out of your league, either." The bully let go of Hinata and fled, leaving his supposed friends to lay on the cold floor.</p>
    <p>"A-Ariga-"</p>
    <p>"-You, where have you heard that name before?" She couldn't possibly be, her hair cut is similar but the Mitsu he knew was shy and wasn't good at telling people off. Mitsu would let them have their fun and wait for them to leave, it could take hours before that happened. There was once where she did try to stand up for herself but that ended badly...</p>
    <p>"I-I-I-" What was she supposed to say? Sasuke Uchiha was the last remaining of the Uchiha Clan, he couldn't possibly know Kurai-kun.</p>
    <p>"Y-y-you probably d-d-don't kn-ow h-him," she kept her gaze on the floor, she couldn't handle anymore glaring contests.</p>
    <p>"You haven't even described him, so how am I supposed to kn-"</p>
    <p>"He's dead!" The tears were again falling from her lashes, this time they were driven by the resemblance in tone, attitude, and appearance.</p>
    <p>"He was massacred that day, with his family, friends, everybody!" Why did it have to be him out of all people. He didn't deserve such a fate. And then to see the last Uchiha standing, couldn't it have been Kurai?! Hinata knew the she was being out of character for wishing such things but she could not help it. Never had she felt so relaxed and at peace with herself when she was around Kurai. After their first encounter she never stuttered around him. She was never shy around him. She just had fun. He was her escape from everything. Her clan, her father, Neji-nii-san... her weaknesses. </p>
    <p>"This is unfair!" Hinata ran past him, sobbing from the numerous reminders of Kurai today. <em>Kurai-kun! Kono ijiwarui!</em></p>
    <p>"M-Mitsu?..."</p>
    <p>That attitude reminded her of Kurai-kun, too much of Kurai-kun. But Kurai is dead, there's no way he's still alive! She didn't want to delude herself any-Bump-</p>
    <p>"I-I'm sorry!"</p>
    <p>"I'm the one to say sorry." Hinata bowed and knew that speed walking with her head up was better than faced down.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>That couldn't have been Mitsu. Could it?</em>
    </p>
    <p>The thoughts of Mitsu had somehow brought him to place where it all started, the river. Nothing seemed to have changed, the river was still refreshing in the chilly night. He brought his crystal out. He thought he saw a flash of Mitsu smiling on it, he shook her out of his head.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Why would she care anyway? She abandoned me just like the rest... </em>
    </p>
    <p>Sigh. Was Mitsu giving him second thoughts, again? No, if he mastered the Great Fireball Technique on his own without the gem, then he can definitely master the Sharingan and other jutsus without this stupid device. He sent the crystal to drown in the river. It will probably acknowledge that more than it did with him.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>She knew she shouldn't be here. She knew that he wouldn't be there for sure, but the smell, atmosphere, everything still had Kurai on it. Since Kurai died and she would feel down about it, she always came back. And for each visit, she discovered a whole other side of herself. It always started with stripping herself off of her baggy cloths. She would then step into the water, feeling the exhilarating vibes. People wouldn't consider this training, but she had been doing this for quite some time, maybe 3 years.</p>
    <p>This was her way of clearing her mind completely. She soon found herself dancing on the water, making each step create a form of glitter that followed her hand movements. <em>Kurai-kun... No... Kurai-kun is dead. And he wouldn't let his death hinder me from getting stronger. What would Naruto-kun do at this moment? </em></p>
    <p>
      <em>I'm gonna become a Hokage, nonetheless! Dattebayo! </em>
    </p>
    <p>She giggled. <em>That's right, he would focus on his dream. </em></p>
    <p>A glint of blue caught her attention in the middle of climax in her dance. "What could that have been?"</p>
    <p>It was a stone in the shape of a tear, something she had seen before. "My crystal!" She skipped through the water, fiddled through her jacket pockets, and brought her own in sight. They were almost a match, if she just turned her own upside down it would resemble they were a perfect fit. When she locked them together their auras fused, sending a swift of wind through Hinata's bangs.</p>
    <p>"Sugoi..."</p>
    <p>She enjoyed the quiet scenario playing with the crystals for a while until she knew that it was enough, she didn't want her father to worry or rather, scold her for being careless.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"I found the Yin and Yang masters, Orochimaru-sama."</p>
    <p>"Great job, Kabuto. Now, to Plan B. He he he."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Thank you for reading. I didn't know it would turn out this long ^^; Hope you enjoyed! :3</p>
    <p>And to the people wondering what the few Japanese references meant:</p>
    <p><strong>Tasukete</strong><em>- </em>Help me<br/><strong>Onegai</strong>- Please<em><br/></em><strong>Ijiwarui</strong>- Meanie<br/><strong>Dattebayo</strong>(Not really a Japanese word, rather a catchphrase used by Naruto as a way of making his speech unique)- Believe it<br/><strong>Sugoi</strong>- Amazing</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoy!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Have you heard, the new guardians have been chosen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's already that time of year? Well, what does it matter? They were completely useless during the war! 5 got killed, 3 other vanished, that nasty monster was released and Konoha lost their Hokage! Ha! What a joke they are. All they get is a boost in chakra compared to the rest." The guest angrily slammed his beer down. "Who do they think they are, prancing around like they are important to this world?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His companion nodded while containing his laughter. "Ain't that the truth! But get this, people are placing high rewards on those crystals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guest nudged closer to his friend. "Really? How much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It depends on the crystals. You will be rewarded 900,000 ryō for the ordinary Guardians. Then we have 3,000,000 ryō for the Guardians bound by hate-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pfft! Who would waste their breath for those lousy rewards. Especially with the danger that comes with being around Guardians!" He spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, you haven't heard the rest. This one will surprise you. The reward for the Guardians bound by love is," he quickly ensured that both sides were cleared, "30,000,000 ryō."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"30,000,000-!" The guest covered his mouth the moment he spat the reward out. "T-They never used to be so high. No, since when did those Guardians have a bounty on them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His companion shrugged. "Word has it that there is a Jinchuriki, 2 Hyuga's and an Uchiha among the Guardians. Not only do those people possess a powerful dojutsu but the Jinchurikis are known for their extra chakra reserves thanks to those monsters that live inside of them. Couple that with the massive chakra boost the crystals have and it doesn't come as a surprise that there is a bounty on them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lurking behind them stood two black cloaked men. "A reward you say?" One of them spoke, making the two men twist around. They gulped as the identity of the two cloaked men were sealed thanks to their cloaks covering their mouths and the hats covering the remaining of their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-Who are you guys?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who set these bounties?" The taller one asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The companion shrugged. He was about to slide down his seat until a kunai was pressed against his neck. "Which village are these Guardians located?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Konoha."  They heard another speak. All four turned around to the voice and noticed a man in a regular t-shirt and blue pants. Once the pressure was slightly lifted off of the man’s neck, he and his companion made a run for it. But it was to no avail as one of the cloaked men brought his weapon and decapictated them. Uproar broke up, the owner demanded that they leave but in a matter of seconds all of them had been either sliced up or stabbed to death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to make such a big scene." His partner sighed. “All you had to do was bribe the owner into not saying anything, stupid.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why do you always have to pick on people who are weaker than yourselves?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sasuke was standing face to face with the boss while his half beaten comrades were groaning on the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You shouldn't pick on people way out of your league, either."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke-kun's words hadn't left her mind ever since yesterday. Yesterday was overwhelming, but she was certain that since her little dance at the river she was ready for yet a new day. She couldn't let that distract her from her first C-rank mission. Besides, she knew she was lacking behind. She knew that if she tried to outdo herself more than her sensei gave her permission to, she would fail and become a burden to them. Maybe they would fail the mission. She couldn't let that happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooiiii! Hinata! Over here!" She chuckled from Kiba's enthusiastic tone. She waved back and greeted her two teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've gotta show you something cool! You ready?" She shyly nodded, even though she knew what the cool thing was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unlock! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A red light hugged Kiba's figure. As it faded into reddish glitter, Kiba's foot wear had extended onto his shin adding foot protectors with fur surrounding it's outline. His jacket was gone and replaced with a sleeveless, loose, light grey kimono reaching his laps, with a bandage wrapped around his waist. It had the silhouette of a wolf plastered on the back. What fascinated Hinata was that the Inuzuka Clan symbol was painted on Kiba's torso and his crystal, which was shaped as a fang hung from his neck. Kiba's comrade dog, Akamaru, also had the Inuzuka Symbol painted on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akamaru didn't get that much of an upgrade, but he still looks cool!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woof woof!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I-I'm h-happy for y-you, K-Kiba-kun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! Hey, hey, let me see your Armor!" Hinata's smile slowly faded by the thought of her being the only non-Armor mate of the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean, let </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>see your Armor." Kiba huffed Shino's correction off and drove his attention back on Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-Morning, Team 8! Glad to see you are all well armored and ready for today's mission," Kiba raised an eyebrow when she said 'all well armored' Hinata was missing, "we have been assigned to a rescue mission. The son of a Konohagakure ambassador disappeared while he was on his way home from a play date with his friends. The ANBU found him captive in a small village southeast of the Land of the Earth. That village has apparently been deserted for quite some time now. We believe that they are a couple of bandits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she knew that from now on, she would have to keep her guard up at every moment. She can't have Kurenai-sensei or her team keep an eye on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Furthermore, this mission wasn't assigned to show your worth as a guardian, but rather to improve your strategic way of thinking as a ninja. Guardians aren't only about chakra boosting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what about those scrolls we are supposed to protect as Guardians?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not every Guardian are assigned on a mission at the same time. We will only assign you to your respective scrolls if we detect any unusual activity in Konoha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready, Team 8?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just have one question." Kiba turned back to Hinata, Hinata sighed inwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why haven't you activated your Armor yet, Hinata?" Hinata had to be careful with what she said. There was only one explanation, but there were different ways to express it. And she didn't want to take the wrong one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I-I'm s-still w-w-working on i-i-it." Was the only thing she could think of saying while fiddling with her fingers. Kiba grinned and patted her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we'll keep every threat away from you!" Kurenai smiled from the encouraging reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-Ari-gato, K-Kiba-kun." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As heartwarming as that was so supposed to sound, it didn’t ease Hinata’s fear of being a burden. She looked at her crystal again, it wasn’t blinking or radiating as it did the first time she held it. A picture of Kurai flashed in her mind and she shook her head and put her crystal back in her pocket. Kurai-kun was dead, she reminded herself. He wasn’t here anymore, she repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will lead the way while Sakura guards Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke, you guard our backs." Team 7 nodded to their given roles. Kakashi's Armor took over in a flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unlock! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Sakura had themselves geared in no time. Sakura was always perplexed by her Armor design. She felt more ninja with the lap-reaching tights, knee-length booth, carmine arm warmers followed by black gloves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is too awesome, cha! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Sasuke who had yet to reveal his Armor. She hesitated to ask, she hadn't spoken with him ever since he marked her as an annoying being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sasuke-kun?" Her heart skipped a beat from the cold, yet cool look he gave her. "Where is your Armor?" Naruto's ears twitched from the sound of a non-armored Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was patiently waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need such a thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SAS-U-KE hasn't unlocked his Armor yet, that's why. Now, Sakura-chan, do you see why I'm much more worthy than him?" Sakura pushed Naruto out of her sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A ninja shouldn't rely on an item, rather on what you got," he poked his forehead protector with a smirk, "in here. Something you don't have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hai, Hai, that's enough. This mission isn't an infiltration, so I'll let it go this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you said that a Guardian is never to show their true identity!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what I said. Sasuke, however, isn't likely to unlock his Armor on this mission therefore the enemy will have no idea who he is if he escapes." Naruto rolled his eyes over to the figure that was walking up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Hokage informed me of the rank of the ninjas, but you guys don't even look ninja material." Naruto felt pissed by that snarky remark and fired back with a comment on his sense of style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naruto! He's the one we have to safely escort back to the Land of Waves, be nice," Kakashi bowed at the man, "These aren't ordinary genins, they are the Guardians of the 5 Forbidden scrolls. I can assure you, that you won't sense any form of danger with these around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooohh, I thought the Guardian thing was over. Well, take care of me. My name is Tazuna"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That bit about the Guardian had not left Sasuke’s mind and he could tell from Kakashi’s facial expression that it was a touchy subject. That gave him all the reason to ask him about it when this mission was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I'm so excited! I've never been outside of the village before! Ne, ne, Kakashi, will we get to fight any strong ninjas?" Kakashi sighed from Naruto's restless nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure that this kid is capable of this mission?" Kakashi didn't have the urge to answer that, really. Naruto gave the glare from behind him. Who does the old geezer think he was? He wasn't chosen as a Guardian for no reason, you know! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't underestimate us! I'm a great ninja, just you wait and see! I'll become the Hokage, dattebayo!" Tazuna almost tripped over a stone while holding his laugh in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You? The Hokage. Too much responsibility for a child like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you little!-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-stop it, Naruto. Ne, Kakashi, are there any ninjas in the Land of Waves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, there aren't any ninjas in the Land of Waves. The culture and costumes may be different, though. But hidden villages and ninjas do exist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will we fight any other Guardians?" Kakashi shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There aren't any other Guardians but the ones from this generation, meaning you and the other ones." Sakura nodded, taking every bit of information in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are the scrolls located in the Hokage's office or is it the spread tactic? Will there be any to protect the scroll your team were assigned to protect?" Tazuna asked, Sakura looked at him with fascination from the question and then back at Kakashi for the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not allowed to spill such information. But yes, our scroll is currently being protected by our Hokage, who was a Guardian 2 generations ago. Though, it won't be needed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will we get to see where the scroll is one day?" Kakashi nodded, he planned on showing them after this mission. Their journey had been peaceful so far, crossing mini bridges, taking breaks in between, and enjoying the sunbath. Kakashi spotted a small puddle which he found odd because of the high temperature. Once they passed the pond a head emerged from it, followed by a body. The figure sprinted from the pond with a chain trialing his arm. Team 7 and Tazuna were stunned by the sudden man in mid-air and another one behind them. Before any of them could react, barbed chained attached to their arm guards caught Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First One!" The lot winced, aghast at the bloody shreds of Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto, still petrified by his sensei's sudden death, was caught off guard as the two ninjas came from behind. Sasuke, snapping himself out of it, appeared in mid-air, pulling a kunai and shuriken from his pouch. He successfully tethered their chains to a tree. He stomped his feet down on their arm, thereafter landing a kick on them both. But the two ninjas quickly detached themselves from the chains and split. One aiming after Naruto while the other after Tazuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura, still shaken from the sudden event, remembered what Kakashi taught her in these unexpected situations. Fight. She pulled a kunai, stood before Tazuna, readying for the attack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here he comes! Stay strong, Sakura!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sasuke, however, made it in time to guard them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The impact never came on both parties, Naruto raised his head and saw the two choked by Kakashi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I didn't make it in time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto and Sakura cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm, show off, Sasuke thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he is here, then the Kakashi over there was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi-sensei used the replacement technique." Sakura said, cutting Naruto off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naruto, sorry I couldn't help you right away. I got you hurt. Though I didn't think you could move." He went over to Sasuke and them and re-assured their safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, good job, Sasuke. You too, Sakura. I'm glad you listened to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, Naruto. I didn't need an Armor to prove my worth as a ninja. I just got the brains, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nnn..! SASUKE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This must be their hideout. Hinata, can you check and see if the kid is in there, and how many we are against?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hai!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byakugan! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are 7 of them, the child has been bound by rope," a figure seemed to be demanding something from the boy, "the leader is trying to get information from him." She deactivated her Byakugan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Now, remember. Shino's bugs will distract them, while they are distracted Kiba, Shino and I will keep them at hold. Hinata, you get the kid. Understood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hai!" Team 8 got into their positions, waiting for Shino's bugs to cause a reaction. Sooner or later, crippling sounds was heard from the bugs, infiltrating the abandoned village house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-What the-! Look at all these bugs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hu.. EW! Kill them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are more! Where the hell are they coming from?!" The door was slammed open, it startled the young heiress. "Oi, we got some visitors!" 4 bandits came at sight. Hinata's heart was once again skipping like mad, there were still 2 bandits left, and it must have been the boss and his right hand. She expected the boss to be the only one keeping an eye on the boy, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go!" Kiba and Shino charged as planned while Kurenai scattered into dozens of leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?! The guys are on their own, now? After them!-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woof! Woof!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaand the dog?" The 4 bandits surrounded the boys in no time. They wasted no more seconds and fired a kunai at their heart causing a painful cry from them. The 3rd kunai sliding through Akamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, that'll teach them." With their victory, they turned over to their basement. Surprisingly enough, the woman, and the 2 boys and dog who they just killed were standing before them in a fighting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the-" He looked back at the corpses, only to witness a couple of leaves. Before he knew, his companions had already been taken down, leaving him alone. "You bastards..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata took the chance to sneak in. She climbed the stairs and found the boy bandaged around the mouth. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She knelt down and untied the ropes. "Mhmm!" Before she could defend herself the predicted attack struck her, a blade was pierced through her abdomen. The boy watched in horror as the bandit played with the blade, before he forcibly pulled it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid girl. Tie him up again." The boy was too paralyzed to point at his companion lying unconscious on the floor. "Oi, I said tie him up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still got no answer, he decided to do it on his own and yell at his companion later but the ropes were nowhere to be seen. His glare was back on the boy, "did you do this?!" He sneered, stomping his foot on the ground as to scare the kid even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm your opponent." He turned towards the quiet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you-?" The person who he thought he killed turned out to be a bunch of leaves. "How did you do that?! How did you take him down?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I’m a n-ninja after a-all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Orochimaru-sama, a little change in our Plan B." Kabuto knew that Orochimaru hated when there were changes in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What could that be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That Hyuga girl who bears the Yang crystal is in possession of the Yin as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! How did that happen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw Sasuke throw his crystal away in a river, but as I was about to retrieve it she had already found it and I was left to retreat." Orochimaru hadn't foreshadowed this one. If the girl finds a way to control both crystals at the same time, his future plans would be ruined!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has she earned the crystal’s approval, yet?" Kabuto shook his head, which relieved Orochimaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She just made it 10x easier, then. Get me Yoroi, he can be of use to us. He he he."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Tell me what you guys think? Improvements, “you did well”’s. Anything would be gladly appreciated :) </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoy!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How did you-?" The person who he thought he killed turned out to be a bunch of leaves. "How did you do that?! How did you take him down?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I-I’m a n-ninja after a-all."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata wasn't ready for this. She knew it. She was never into fighting, even when it meant saving her loved ones. Her opponent was well muscled. The two scars running from his eyelashes and down to his cheeks must have been from an intense fight. Hinata assumed that he was a skilled swordsman as well, looking from the 2 katanas behind his back. Her legs were shaking, no, they were trembling!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on the child, Hinata.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got an id-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I refuse!" Hinata charged head first on the rogue. He dodged her coming palm, taking hold of it and threw her at the dusty shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Onee-chan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch. You should've never come, onee-chan." He said, bringing out a katana at sight. Hinata was faster to recover from that throw than she expected. She was already on her knees before she heard his steps getting closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's see how much ninja you're made of!" He was gone by the minute he finished his sentence, only to appear before her in an instant. Hinata, despite being paralyzed by his impressive speed, crossed her arms in front of her face, welcoming the blow which sent her flying from the building and into the forest which surrounded the whole area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?!" Kiba drove his attention to the blow, hoping that it was Hinata winning the battle and not the opposite. Despite being only one, their opponent was good at keeping them from his boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the opening!" With Kiba being distracted, the enemy got the opportunity and kicked Kiba in the guts. He saw Akamaru bark his way to his wounded teammate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys should've never come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, you should've never thrown your life away like this." With that, he materialized 5 shurikens behind him. "Say goodbye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata struggled to loosen herself from the logs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's strong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He must be using her for pure entertainment, standing there waiting for her to make a move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And fast!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ne, onee-chan. I just saw your other friends. Are you people Guardians? If so, then I'll like to have your chakra without any longer having to fight you. I thought you were serious, but guess you were a gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My chakra? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to get on her knees. "W-what are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm talking about your chakra, give it to me!" As she was about to defend herself from the coming attack, a sudden cold showered through her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not again! Why here?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was given an elbow to her jaw, followed by a kick to her abdomen. She heard two objects fall onto the ground as she landed on the ground with a thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you were a Guardian! Damn these crystals are the brightest ones I've ever seen before," he picked the two fallen crystals op, "thank you, onee-chan!" As he was about to turn around, he heard a rough "Stop" which made him turn back to Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give them back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, no can do. They are mine, now. Mhm~ These crystals got the aura of the Yin-Yang seal. Ne, where is your partner then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem to know anything about it, do you? Well, in your case, the Yang is the one who you share a spiritual bond with. You know him, love him, care for him, is his one and only true love. They're bound by love."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bound by love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll show Sakura-chan who the real love in her life is!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata felt that huge lump in her throat swell up. Her head fell to the ground by the thought of the pink-haired kuniochi, who has better chances with Naruto than her. She did gain a crush on Kurai after some time but once he… died, Naruto became the only person that came close to bringing her as much courage as Kurai had. Naruto had once saved her from the bullies, but unlike Kurai, had always lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ne, Sakura-chan! I know I'm better than the teme.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Don't tell me, you don't know him? Or doesn't he know you? Don't tell me," it was getting harder to swallow. That lump was so heavy, she couldn't take it. The tears were falling and they weren't stopping any time soon, "you stole it?!" Was what echoed through her eardrums.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura-chan~ I'm the one who loves you, not him! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the one who loves you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the one who loves you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the one who loves you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! You heard her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata tilted her head from the familiar voice that rang through the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give her, her crystals back!" They both were dumbfounded by the young voice which came from the boy that had been held hostage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy was standing with a few rocks in his hands. "I said, give them back to her." He threw a rock, successfully hitting the opponent's knee much to his surprise. Hinata saw him raising his sword at the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You little..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No... please..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got some nerves, you little brat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it!!" Her voice echoed through their ears as the enemy was about to swing his sword at the young boy. A powerful gust of wind blew through the forest which startled them all. Bits of chakra from Hinata’s figure followed with the violent breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-What the hell are you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy saw as Hinata stood on her feet as if all the previous attacks had been minor scratches. There was something different, though. She looked more fierce, the veins near her temple became more bulgy. But she sure looked like someone who was ready to kick ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give my crystals back. And let the boy go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just try!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that said, they clashed. Palm against hard metal. She pushed the sword aside and landed a blow at his left chest, followed by another at his right arm. She finished their mid-air feud by striking him at his abdomen with what seemed to be a chakra infused leg from the boy's perspective. It sent him straight through 3 trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome, onee-chan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Team 7's first encounter with a ninja, and witness of how a real ninja fights. They had finally gotten Tazuna and their unconscious sensei under safe roofs. Kakashi had recovered pretty fast after some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. We are at Tazuna's house. The food will soon be here." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke didn't seem to have the concerned look, rather the you-got-some-things-to-explain look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knock yourselves out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are all ninjas so strong?" He looked at Sakura as he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, there are some ninjas, mostly missing-nin, bandits, and rogues, who discovered a way to obtain chakra from other shinobis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" This time it was Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They learned it through a Forbidden Jutsu called the Chakra Extraction Jutsu. It resembles the Chakra Absorption a lot, but the chakra can be extracted from the opponent. Instead of absorbing the chakra, the chakra will be removed permanently resulting in death. With the chakra becoming your own, you will gain a whole lot of power."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Power? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why we have been given the title of Guardian? To put a stop to it?" Kakashi nodded to Naruto's question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, a part of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why the crystals are to be treasured. If you lose it and they find it, they may be able to track you and extract the remaining of your chakra. It has happened before, and I don't want it to happen again." The genins could feel memories haunting Kakashi from his sudden tight grip on the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about those scrolls, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The scrolls have a long history. But no matter what, we have to keep them away from the evil. Those scrolls can only bring a calamity if they are assembled together and end up in the wrong hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What will happen if they are assembled together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just say that it got the power to summon a threat that is impossible to defeat. The only Guardians to ever defeat such a thing were the first ever Guardians. The generations that came after did a good job of sabotaging the enemy’s plans on reviving such a thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who were they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Yin and Yang Guardians.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is bad. This is so bad! The rogue had tired Kiba out. Akamaru had been immobilized when he tried to help Kiba up from a hit to his waist. Kurenai and Shino weren't in a pretty state either. And now, Kiba was facing around 50 other rogues. Not only that, but he kept hearing those intense blows from within the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did they mistake this for a B-rank mission or something?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai, knowing that she couldn't wait for Hinata any longer, ordered Kiba and Shino to stand back. She stooped down and performed various hand seals.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>String Bean Binding Illusion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai disappeared once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't work again, miss! I saw through it, after all!" He suddenly sees a bean vine followed by another one and another one grow from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-!" The rogues are quickly bound by the vines. He sees a bean pod grow as well with Kurenai popping out of it. "What did you do?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, why did you kidnap the son of a Konoha Ambassador?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How should I know? I just follow the bosses' orders!" The vines grew tighter. Kurenai brought a kunai to his neck, slowly pushing the sharp end against his Adam's apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really don't know, miss! The boss is the one who knows it. I swear!" A sigh from Kurenai escaped. As she walked back to Kiba and Shino, she snapped her finger making the grip on the vines grow so tight that it pulverized the enemy, making their blood spill violently from the plants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurenai-sensei, what did you do to them?" Shino asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like before. I trapped them in a genjutsu, but that guy broke through it. This one should keep them at stale for a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's help Hinata!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's tie them up, first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You little-!" With his right arm and left leg paralyzed, his chest screaming for air, and back wanting to lie down, his last resort were explosive tags. And they didn't seem to be of any help when she kept reflecting them back on him. He knew that he had lost the crystals long ago. His men should've been back an hour ago or so, they couldn't have been defeated, could they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His life was at risk, but he couldn't deny the beauty in her fighting. From the elegance in her dodging his multiple surprise kunais to her magnificent way of landing soft yet deadly blow to his internal organs. He very much confused her for a princess and not a ninja, anymore. Her chakra infused palms were getting ready to deliver the final attack. The rumors were true, after all. The Yin Guardian was a true beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just do it, onee-chan. At least I died in the hands of a beauty." Her hands slowly fell to her sides. She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I think my sensei will need you for a few things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before she heard the bark from Akamaru with the rest of Team 8 with the little boy. The little boy had picked her crystals up while they were fighting. When they arrived, he raised an eyebrow. Kurenai tied the leader up and praised her team for a splendid battle. The remaining bandits were left in the genjutsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting dark, maybe we should sleep for the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Team 8 should be back today, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen lay his Hokage hat on the desk and leaned on his chair, facing Konoha. "Is there anything wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that it will happen. It happens every year." Iruka's palm clenched by the horrible pictures of his Guardian years, how they ended in a bloodbath after learning the truth behind this whole game. Yes, it was a game. It had been a game all along, and it has always been like that. Each generation. And they never even once were close at winning, despite succeeding in keeping the monster sealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every year I ask myself, why were these crystals brought upon us if they only brought destruction, sorrow, and pain. Where is the connection between 12 crystals if they were meant to bring hatred, confusion, tears, and death among their chosen Guardian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hokage-sama..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great power, yes. But power is nothing if you don’t have good intentions with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeez, Kurenai-sensei. This mission was way above a C-rank!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't complain. I never saw it coming, too. Deal with it, you were chosen as a Guardian. This should be a warm up for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiba-kun, you're getting worked up for nothing nazenara, you didn't do as well as Hinata who caught the one leader," Hinata felt a rush of blood through her cheeks by the compliment, giggling from it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai had Guru, the leader, trapped in a genjustu, making it easier for them to manage him. The young boy, Akira, was doing perfectly fine. They had not seemed to have used any physical force with him. Hinata didn't see them as bad guys as such, somebody must have tricked them into doing what they did. Akira had been keeping a sharp eye on her ever since they returned to the village and on their way back. She didn't know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-Is anything wrong?" Akira shook his head, he ran a hand through his olive spikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look different, onee-chan." That caught the attention of Team 8.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D-different? H-h-how?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your clothes were completely gone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-h-h-h-h-huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-w-what the hell are you saying kid?!" Kiba knew he was blushing, but Kami, what was this kid saying? He saw Hinata naked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clothes were gone?" Kurenai asked. Akira nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not gone as in naked-gone, but it was different than this. It was more awesome and so beautiful! Onee-chan shouldn't hide such a pretty body." Hinata couldn't help but feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins, she never found her body flattering in any way. It was just plain, that's why she found no need to expose more of what was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And her hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hair?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Your hair was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It shone in different shades of purple. And when you two clashed. You looked like a princess, onee-chan, please do it again!" He spoke so fast, it was almost impossible to follow with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai at first thought he was joking, but that description could've been Hinata's Armor design. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could Hinata have unlocked her Armor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akira, could you maybe describe her a little more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't remember more, other than everything turned lavender, mixed with a lot of blue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue?" Kurenai and Hinata both said. Blue? Could it have been from the other crystal. Now that he mentioned it, Hinata wondered who the crystal belonged to. Guru said something about Yin and Yang and ‘bound by love’. Love, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the one who loves you, not him! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this crystal belonged to Naruto-kun! He might have been talking to Sakura but not know that his partner Guardian, Yin, is here all along. Maybe it was just a case of talking with him and finding out. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise and not a curse. Maybe-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mitsu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it belonged to Kurai. If it did, it would mean that he was still alive. If it did, she would have a chance to talk to him again. And if it did… they could go and she could amend their friendship again. Hinata closed her eyes and said a prayer. That one time Hinata prayed for a miracle had not been for Naruto to acknowledge her. It was for the chance of meeting Kurai again. And that had excited her a bit for she felt hopeful this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had flown. He knew they couldn't ignore that ambush from yesterday. But he didn't expect them to strike again this soon. He only went for a little walk since the tree climbing was becoming a bother with Sakura's constant yapping and Naruto's thirst for competition. His opponent had introduced himself as Haku, by then Sasuke hadn't noticed the mist surrounding them. He must admit, his first real ninja fight, exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you give me your crystal, there will be no need for any fight. Or kills." Haku demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, what are you talking about? A ninja afraid to kill?" Sasuke responded. Haku brought 3 needles beside his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'm not a ninja, then." Sasuke swayed the 3 needles with his kunai, Haku had already managed to appear behind of him, with the kunai he had just used pressed against his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn!</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N - Thank you for reading. As always, feel free to leave comments on what you thought of this chapter, what disappointed you and what you think is going to happen next :) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you later!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><hr/><p>Hinata woke up from the glinting object that threatened to penetrate her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, thinking that it were the crystals again reacting to each other. But it had been another type of ornament made out of stone. The amethyst gemstone coloured in a royal purple. Her lips pressed in a line as she wasn’t aware of when she had brought it out. It had always been on a bed desk from when she was young, up until Kurai’s death. For it would remind her of what she had lost forever. </p><p>She picked and carefully slid her fingers down its smooth feature. After his death, she had put it away in her drawer to never open it again. But, she must have been a moment of distrait when she unlocked her drawer and brought it out for the night. Kurai had, among other things, said that it represented good luck and she could really need it today. She brought a black lace out and wound it in the gemstone. Tying the knot extra tight, she decided that it was time to train with her crystal and abilities.</p><hr/><p>Haku had been impressed with Sasuke so far. He could keep up with his speed, at times even getting the best of him. Haku was lucky, still. It had been dripping at occasions during their battle. Those tiny bits of water put a smirk across Haku's face. But he was running out of time, he had to return back to Zabuza with Sasuke's crystal while he was getting a hold of the remaining.</p><p>"You won't be able to keep up for long, if you don't give me your crystal, it will end badly for you."</p><p>"I think I've been keeping up pretty well." Haku let a quiet sigh escape his mouth through his mask.</p><p>
  <em> Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō </em>
</p><p>Sasuke's vision must be playing with him this time. He was standing before needles, definitely more than 500, directed at him. He could concentrate his chakra onto his feet and dodge them all, but Haku, as skilled as he was, could maybe control the needles and have them follow him. <em> This is bad.  </em></p><p>"Give me the crystal, and I will re-do it."</p><p>
  <em> Guess, I got no chance. </em>
</p><p>"You can re-do it if you want, I won't give you anything."</p><p>"Very well." Haku let his hand fall to his side, firing the thousands of needles towards Sasuke. The Uchiha performed the hand seals for his clan's renowned jutsu.</p><p>
  <em> Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu </em>
</p><p>Something was weird. He had technically mastered that jutsu, yet it absorbed so much of his chakra that he was left on his knees. <em> What the hell? </em>He saved himself from the needles, yes. But he felt too drained and out of breath to fend himself from the rest of the battle.</p><p>Haku took the opportunity and attacked Sasuke from behind. Sasuke was roughly kicked onto the wet ground with a minor splash. His enemy appeared again, dragged him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him further away with a chakra infused palm. Sasuke coughed his inner liquid out.</p><p>It felt like hours, though it had only been mere minutes, since Haku had shown Sasuke what a true ninja fight consists of. Sasuke once again found himself on the floor, groaning over a newly implanted pain to his stomach. It didn't take long for Sasuke to raise his head and find Haku performing another of his hand seals. <em> Oh no, is it the same jutsu? </em></p><p>
  <em> Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō! </em>
</p><p>The minute after the jutsu was cast, Sasuke found himself surrounded by multiple mirrors made of ice. He could count up to 21 mirrors. Sasuke dragged himself to his feet. Haku appeared in the mirror that was facing Sasuke. With the remainder of Sasuke's strength, he threw a kunai at the glass, cracking it. But Haku had already moved to the above mirror. </p><p>"You wanted speed, huh?" In no time, Haku appeared in every reflection there was, each holding approximately 6 needles between the knuckles. Shit, he thought. </p><p>Sasuke's heart skipped way faster than he had ever experienced. <em> Is this it?  </em></p><p>"Say goodbye, Uchiha."</p><p>The last thing Sasuke heard was a loud yell, the voice was so familiar. He hated it. He wanted to stand but his body didn't listen, it wanted to rest and let his comrade finish what he couldn't. His thoughts were driving him away from the battle and into nothingness.</p><hr/><p>"You couldn't sleep?" Mitsu shook her tiny head. From what she had told him, she had been having nightmares of those bullies. It wasn't the first time that she had said it, but he wished that it would be the last time.</p><p>"Kurai-kun, what if they never leave me alone?.."</p><p>"They will leave you alone, I'm here for you."</p><p>"B-But..."</p><p>"Mitsu!" The raised tone startled the young girl. She never liked it when her father would do it with her. But when Kurai did it, she knew it came from a place of sincerity.</p><p>"Will they really leave me alone?..." Kurai gave her a confident nod, saying that one day they wouldn't even dare to look her way. In fact, they would be praising her whenever they lay their eyes on her.</p><p>"Hehe, how do you know that?"</p><p>"I know they fear the Konoha Military Police Force. And... and my dream is to become a member of the organisation, just like father and brother!"</p><p>A tiny smile appeared on Mitsu's face, seeing Kurai so excited for the future and knowing what he wants to do as a living already inspired her to do the same. Not only did Kurai inspire her to become an important figure one day, but he was also making her feel more comfortable with herself. One thing she noticed was that she did not stutter around him as she would with other people, even her mother and Nana. So, whenever they would meet Mitsu would become so ecstatic that she could barely wait for the sun to fall. Looking at Kurai, Mitsu hoped that someday she could become a part of his future, his everyday life. </p><p>"Mitsu, what's your dream?"</p><p>Mitsu snapped out of her thoughts and clumsily spoke "H-huh, m-m-my dream?" Her dream, huh. She looked over the river and back at Kurai. A sudden warmth washed over her cheeks. Kurai nudged his head closer to her, calling her name. Mitsu knew that she was red-faced and there was nothing she could do about it. So she absentmindedly said, “I want to become like my mother.” </p><p>"I'm sure you'll become a lady just like your mother." That made Mitsu touch her hair strands. Her mother had long, shiny hair, she spoke with grace, she was strong. Mitsu was unsure of whether she could truly become the beauty that is her mother. Her sister’s hair had already grown to her neck and she was 5 years younger than her! The voice of Kurai brought Mitsu out of her thoughts again.</p><p>"But Mitsu is beautiful, too. You can do it!"</p><p>"Kurai-kun," she smiled this time, with a type of confidence she only felt around Kurai. Kurai stood from his seat and reached for her hand. She gently took it, taking in the softness of his palm. Although her and Kurai had held hands many times before, the feeling of his hand never failed to race her heartbeat. </p><p>"Mitsu, repeat after me."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"My dream is..." Mitsu was still confused about the task, she could only stare into those onyx globes that made her heart skip a beat every time her eyes fell upon him.</p><p>"Come on, Mitsu. My dream is..."</p><p>"My dream is..."</p><p>"To become like my..."</p><p>"To become like my..." Kurai nodded his head forward, "mother?"</p><p>"Yes! See, that wasn't so hard. One day, I will become a member of the police force, and you, you will become a beautiful lady like your mother, right?"</p><p>Mitsu nodded.</p><p>
  <em> Why am I remembering this?  </em>
</p><p>"By the way, Mitsu,” Kurai spoke again, this time pouting his lips and looking away from her into the river. He hoped that Mitsu didn’t notice the shades of red around his cheeks. “If you want to become like your mother… does that mean you want a husband just like your father?” </p><p>The thought of her marrying a kind like her father actually saddened her, she didn't want her future children to go through the kind of upbringing she was. Her father was strict, tough and at times heartless. It made Mitsu wonder whether he innerly despised her for being weak. But the boy in front of her is what she wished her father was like, although Kurai had his silly moments at times. Yes, Kurai was the type of husband she would want to marry in the future. Courageous, kind, funny (in his own weird way) and best of all, very caring. </p><p>Kurai felt Mitsu squeeze his hand, he didn’t know that he had still been holding on to it. It prompted him to look at her and his heart nearly dropped from Mitsu’s rosy colored cheeks. He thought that she might have caught a fever and was about to ask her if she was okay until she spoke up. </p><p>“I want a husband just like you, Kurai-kun.” </p><p>"Mitsu..."</p><p><em> Mitsu... Where are you now? </em>Sasuke looked to the other side and was presented with another scene. This time he was splurging through the river in search of something while Mitsu was eagerly waiting for him.  </p><p>“Got it!” Kurai lifted the gem stone he had been searching for. </p><p>“What is it, Kurai-kun?” </p><p>“It’s an amethyst. I thought I was seeing things when it kept glinting in the night.” He stood up and walked out of the water. Only to have Mitsu worryingly looking around for something to dry Kurai with. “What, it’s no big deal.” </p><p>“You can’t say that. You will catch a cold.” </p><p>“Before I catch a cold, I would like you to have this.” He stretched his hand with the gemstone in it. </p><p>Mitsu pointed to herself. He nodded and she carefully took it off his hands and admired it’s lavender twinkles in the moonlight. “Thank you, Kurai-kun.” </p><p>“That way you won’t miss me too much when we are not together.” </p><p>Mitsu gasped, feeling her face flare up. “H-how did you know?” </p><p>“You always look sad right before we say goodbye, so,” he trailed off, rubbing his cheek awkwardly, “don’t miss me too much now that you have this.” This time he rotated around, speaking under his breath. “Otherwise I will start missing you too… well, not that I don’t already.” </p><p>“Kurai-kun, I can’t hear you like that.” </p><p>“Nothing! It’s nothing!”</p><p>"Sasuke!" Huh? That voice, Naruto! Could he still be alive? That must have been his voice earlier. After being unconscious for so long, he could feel this heat on his skin and another heavy being on his chest, sobbing something that involved his name. It must have been Sakura. No doubt about that. How did they find him, though? They must have taken down Zabuza, if they managed to sneak past him and find Sasuke. The voices were getting clearer.</p><p>"You bastard, give Sasuke's crystal back!" His crystal. Oh yeah, he threw it away. Maybe that was a bad idea, he thought. </p><p>"I said, give Sasuke's crystal back!" Him and his loud mouth. Sasuke forced his eyes open, startling Sakura as she looked up.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun!" <em> Can't these two ever lower their voices?  </em></p><p>"Naruto, he opened his eyes. Let's bring him to Kakashi-sensei!" He heard loud footsteps on his way, Naruto brought him on his back and dashed towards their sensei.</p><p>"Bring him to the house!" Was the only thing he heard before drifting off to a deep sleep.</p><p>Team 7 had completed their mission and were relieved when they saw the gates of Konoha not far from where they were. Sasuke’s wounds had been treated, with a few scratches on his cheeks and arms. Now, all Sasuke hoped for was to make it to Konoha without Kakashi questioning about his fight with Haku. That way he would rush to retrieve his crystal and pretend that nothing had happened.  </p><p>"Sasuke, I'm impressed that you survived that fight without using your crystal. For that, I give you praise. But, not having your crystal at all, is another thing." </p><p>Sasuke choked and nearly lost his footing. Luckily he was the furthest behind. He cockily sounded, "don't worry, I know where to find it."</p><p>"Sasuke!" Team 7 stopped in their tracks from their sensei's unusual sharp tone. "I keep telling you that, that crystal is to be treasured. Had you had it on you at that time, you wouldn’t have run out of chakra as fast as you did AND you would’ve had the means necessary to stale time for back up to arrive. But now that you've lost possession of it, you could be in grave danger without knowing."</p><p>"I know. But nobody knows of the place. So I doubt it had been taken."</p><p>"What if that man you seek revenge on finds it?"</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em> Unlock!  </em>
</p><p>So far, Hinata had managed to unlock her armor at will. She had been training ever since they got back. She saw improvements in her tai jutsu but her clan skills were swinging a bit. She had been taking extra lessons from Kurenai instead of her father. She enjoyed it quite much.</p><p>
  <em> Your hair was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It shone in different shades of purple. And when you two clashed. You looked like a princess, onee-chan, please do it again! </em>
</p><p>Hinata unarmored herself and drove her hand through her hair. If just the long hair from her armor could stay. She wondered what had triggered that burst of chakra, though.</p><p>
  <em> Mitsu.  </em>
</p><p>"Kurai-kun..." She shuffled through the back pouch. There she had the blue crystal that resembled a bent teardrop. Whenever she wasn’t armored, the two crystals would always draw closer to each other until they were united. When that happened Hinata always felt a strong surge of chakra and energy flow through her as she held them. <em> Bound by love? Naruto-kun...  </em></p><p>She had remembered how she never stuttered around Kurai-kun. And to this day, she can safely say that it still remains the same. For even when she was in the presence of Naruto, she would get all nervous. She admired the way he would push through no matter the obstacle. But somehow, unlike with Kurai, his energy never resonated with her heart as much as she thought. The sun was setting and she didn’t feel like going home just yet. So she left for the place where she had found the other crystal, in hopes that it would bring her some answers.</p><hr/><p>Hinata lightly touched the leaf that would lead her to the jewel-blue stream of memories. She stopped when she heard frevelant splashing and wondered if a family of ducks had resided there. Since she always met with Kurai at night it was only them. Them and no one else to interrupt their peace. She moved the leaf away to find the Uchiha emblem facing her. The freezing feeling reoccurred. This time, though, it wasn’t as violent and protruding as all the other time. No, the sensation was a slow burn, starting from her fingertips. Kurai-kun, she had thought. Even though she knew it was Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan. The Clan Kurai had been from before he, along with the rest, had been massacred in cold blood. </p><p>Hinata leaned forward and saw how Sasuke was eyeing every spot of the river while splashing his arms in the water. What she paid most attention to were the bits of scars and scratches he had around his cheeks and arms. <em> Could he have been in a fight?  </em></p><p>“How about you stop hiding and show yourself?” </p><p>Hinata flinched a bit from his tone. But it wasn’t harsh or cold as others and his fangirls had described it as. Rather, it was casual. She stepped out from her hiding spot, feeling a sense of familiarity with this scenario. The drenched outfit, the frivolous splashing of water. It took her back to the time Kurai found the amethyst for her. The corners of her lips couldn’t help but face upwards.</p><hr/><p>Sasuke had been searching for his crystals since he came back this afternoon. Unfortunately, it was evening and there was no sight of his crystal. He had panicked at the possibility of somebody finding it. If that happened he wouldn’t know what he, or Kakashi, would do. It was then he heard the sound of breaking twigs and the ruffling of leaves that he looked for the first time since getting here. The closer the footsteps came, the hotter the rumbling flame in his stomach would grow. </p><p>This time, though, it didn’t happen in an instant almost taking him down to his knees. It was slowly burning warmer, making it more tolerable. Because of this, he had a weird, but strong, hunch that it would be Hinata. And truly, it was her emerging from the leaves when he called the person out. She had been staring at him ever since, not saying a word. It wasn’t until he saw her smile that he asked, “what are you doing here?” </p><p>“I could be asking you the same thing.” Sasuke scoffed at her. To that she chuckled, making Sasuke snort. He was taken aback. Sasuke knew not to give anyone the satisfaction of teasing him, no one. Yet he had reacted with silliness to her two responses. </p><p>“Are you looking for something?” </p><p>Sasuke eyed her carefully, to see if she had any bad intentions but he could sense none. In fact, Hinata Hyuga had been the only one that never flocked to him during their academy days. Though he must admit, it was because of the hoards of girls that he never got a good look at her. Even in class they would block his view from the blackboard. But Sasuke couldn’t deny the strong resemblance to Mitsu. He shook his head. Mitsu was the last person he should think of. </p><p>Again, he felt at ease with being truthful to her. “Yes, it’s important. I threw it here before my mission.” </p><p>“Do you need help with finding it? What does it look like?” When Sasuke was about to protest, Hinata had already rolled up her pants and her sleeves. </p><p>Sasuke pursed his lips before answering. “You don’t have to.” He looked as she took her shoes off. “But if you insist.” </p><p>The glowing sun rested between the horizon of the river, illuminating it’s golden rays in the bloody sky as the evening set. It bathed the river’s gentle waves, the clouds and the two shinobis in a burning red. </p><p>Sasuke and Hinata found themselves moving from spot to spot in the river, searching for his crystal. Sasuke had not specified that it was a crystal for the sake of keeping his Guardian identity a secret. Instead he had called it a gemstone. Sasuke’s current search by the curb was interrupted when he noticed Hinata standing up for a stretch and zip her jacket. He saw a leather string emerge, though he didn’t see what it hung onto. He shrugged. Throughout their search, he couldn’t help but feel an ounce of warmth surge through him. She hadn’t bothered him with more questions about his crystal, nor about Sasuke himself. Both Guardians had noticed that their respective disturbances had long left their bodies, but they had paid it no mind for they had enjoyed the quiet company of each other. </p><p>This little moment brought him back to the time where he was searching for the gemstone that he had given Mitsu afterwards. He wondered, where she was, whether she still had that. He wouldn’t be surprised if she threw it away, though. After all, she probably thinks that Kurai is dead and that… he wouldn’t want to speak to her anyways. </p><p>Sasuke sighed. If he could go back in time and prevent their argument from happening he would. At least then, Mitsu wouldn’t feel a sense of guilt over never rekindling their friendship. And maybe, he could reveal- No, he couldn’t allow any distractions until he had killed his brother. And Mitsu would pose as the biggest distraction. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a high-pitched yelp from Hinata’s direction. “Huh?” </p><p>The Uchiha watched Hinata stumble backwards and fall flat down into the river. He immediately rose and darted to her front. “What happened-” Sasuke stopped in his tracks at the circular-shaped jewel. The purpleness, the round sphere, and smooth glance. It couldn’t have been anything else! “That… gem, where did you get it from?” </p><p>Hinata absentmindedly reached for the amethyst. The reason for her wearing it today was to bring her good luck. The luck in finding answers to Kurai and whether he was still alive. She thought she would be dumbfounded by Sasuke’s question, but instead, a tiny bit of hope sprung within her. “I got it from someone. Someone,” she slowly stood up, “from my past.” </p><p>Sasuke nearly fell back when he saw a flash of Mitsu on Hinata. No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be her. If that had been the case she would have spoken to him at the academy. He was the one who never got a look of her, but she could have easily seen bits of him around the academy, right? Or was he talking nonsense because he did not want to believe that the one girl who had understood the struggle of having a strict father and a strong sibling, the one who allowed him to be himself with no pressure of upholding a certain image, his first and only crush, was standing right before him? “Mitsu…”</p><hr/><p>Hinata’s eyes had never widened to the extent that they had. That name. That name he whispered was a name she hadn’t used in years. And it was a name only one person knew she had gone by. She took a step forward, reaching her hand out for him. The person whose resemblance to Kurai grew stronger the longer she waited for an answer. Her eyes wavering while her voice was quivering.“It’s you, isn’t it.” </p><p>Sasuke avoided her glare for he knew that if he continued to look there would be no way to deny it any longer. It was her. That was Mitsu stretching her hand out for him to say ‘you came back’. He bit his lip, thinking of ways to deflect her</p><hr/><p>assumption. He knew he couldn’t reveal himself. Despite their argument, they never bid their farewells to each other - meaning that their chapter had yet finished. As he opened his mouth, Sasuke shut it down again when Hinata spoke first. </p><p>“Kurai-kun. It’s me, Mitsu.” This time, Sasuke looked at her with a pair of hopeful eyes. It was her. The short haircut and the chin-length strands. Her gentle aura, her pale complexion and best of all, her voice. He hadn’t wanted to be proven wrong for he innerly wanted to meet Mitsu again. No matter the circumstance but…</p><p>“Sorry.” Sasuke sprouted before turning on his heel, ignoring her hasty and desperate calls for him. Often switching between Kurai and Sasuke. It didn’t matter because he knew he couldn’t do this. He knew it was best to leave their unclosed friendship at that. For her sake and for his own. Even when he wanted to pull her into an embrace, noting how long it had been since they last saw each other and apologise for his behaviour in what had led up to their fight.</p><p>Hinata grabbed for Sasuke when she saw him turn around. When she failed she raced for him, but to her dismay she slipped on her rock and fell face down into the river. When the Hyuga emerged from the sea water, she panted, spitting some of the water out. She stood in the position for a moment, allowing the rain to invade her cheeks, flushing away the doubts, mystery and hurt she had been feeling for all these years. The person whom she had felt most confident, happy and safe with was alive. Kurai who had been Sasuke Uchiha all along had been alive! On any other occasion she would have washed away her tears but this time she let all of it go. For those were tears of pure joy. </p><p>“You were alive all this time,” she sniffed while trying to control her breathing, “Kurai-kun.”</p><hr/><p>A figure luring among the bushes snickered. “Found you, Yin and Yang Guardian.” </p><p>Sasuke had showed up empty-handed for his morning session with Team 7. Kakashi had scolded him in front of his teammates and he had been livid about it. He was Sasuke Uchiha and he would not allow anyone to humiliate him like that! The evening had set and Sasuke had been training on his own when Team 7 had been dismissed. He panted, thinking of going back to find his crystal by the river. </p><p>He stopped when he thought of the events yesterday. Would she be there again? A tiny part of Sasuke hoped that he was going to see Mitsu again but he knew that he shouldn’t think so. Regardless, he made his way to the river. </p><p>Hinata noticed how the baby blue weather transcended into that of a calm titian flush. She had exhausted herself with another solo training session. She was beginning to feel slightly confident in her role as a Guardian since  it had been a struggle for her to unlock her armour. But now- </p><p>“Look what we have here, the Yin Guardian!” </p><p>Hinata looked towards the direction of the rough tone. She had luckily still been armoured so he couldn’t have known of her identity. However, what was tricky was knowing who he was. His face was covered by a hanging cloth and his glasses were in the way of his eyes. “W-who are you?” </p><p>“Your demise.” </p><p>“Huh?” Hinata had no time before he charged at her at full speed. She managed to dodge his coming attack. What was happening, she thought.</p><hr/><p>Sasuke walked among the trees as he wasn’t fond of walking in the open field. He might run into… Mitsu. Argh! See what she was doing to him already? They had only found each other yesterday and she was already invading his mind, taking him away from what was important. Finding his crystal and focusing on his goal to kill Itachi. Sasuke was about to kick a pebble out of his way until he heard a loud screech. That voice! It couldn’t be. Before Sasuke knew it he was dashing in the direction of the voice, hoping that it wasn’t who he thought it was.</p><hr/><p> The enemy was playing with Hinata, and she knew it. For every time she dodged his chakra strings, he would reveal bit by bit of what these crystals were about. Some of it shew knew, some of it she didn’t. Such as the poison that only the Guardians bound by hate has stored in their crystals. Her crystal and the one she found by the river are the only ones who wouldn’t be affected due to it belonging to the Guardians bound by love. </p><p>Hinata hadn't yet mastered the Gentle Fist, but a tap at the limbs would give her enough time to escape. She aimed after his muscular bicep which he smoothly dodged just like she predicted, giving her the opportunity to strike his shoulder blade. Yoroi released a piercing groan and retreated from the close range she lured him into. One thing he said that had been on Hinata’s mind for the rest of the battle was the thing about the Yin and Yang Guardians. </p><p>The Yin and Yang Guardians have, for long, been complex Guardians whose true potential can only be unlocked when the two are in love. However, as history had apparently shown, that had always been the difficult part. Due to this curse that was placed on the crystals long ago, whenever the Yin and Yang Guardian were near or around each other, they would feel extreme cold or extreme heat. The only way they could escape that was when both were connected through their love or longing for each other. </p><p>The Yin Guardian dropped her guard. The tears threatened to fall as her mind bombarded her with moments of when she had felt the icy mist invade her figure. It has always been a certain someone was around. That someone who she had helped yesterday. Sasuke Uchiha, also known as Kurai, her childhood friend and first crush. </p><p>Yoroi smirked as he saw Hinata drop her guard. Subduing the pain with a few more groans, he collected the energy to dash towards her with his arm battered with chakra, circled his arm around her waist, and lay the anger and pain into a forceful throw. Hinata flew far into the trees with a loud scream. He felt the blocked chakra path being refilled with the new found chakra from Hinata.</p><p>"I heard you went rampage on the rogue, how come you aren't showing me that. Yin Guardian?"</p><p>Hinata fought her way to a sit up as she was tangled in the broken logs. She was heavily exhausted from the unexpected absorption, her stomach wasn't only hurting but it felt empty. She spit the red liquid from her mouth out.</p><p>"Ne, didn't your friend's crystal fall out from that? Just give me the crystals. Oh, and while you're at it, give me the locations to the 4 elemental scrolls." He slowly walked towards her, surrounding his arms with chakra, this time ready to extract it from her.</p><p>Hinata's blurry vision only made her panic even more. Hinata tried to get on her feet, but even with the support of the logs her attempt was futile. Hinata's armor had worn out from her exhausted condition. The blue crystal wasn't responding to her anymore.</p><p>"Thank you for the fight. Any last words?"</p><p>"I..." She was now looking up at Yoroi and saw the amusement through the mask. She cursed to herself and closed her eyes as a sign of giving in. Yoroi knelt down and was reaching for her crystal. Yoroi was given a mere touch before it was interrupted by the sound of a shuriken from above. He dodged it in time.</p><p>"What was that?" The shuriken turned into smoke and there he saw the last standing Uchiha, Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha?"</p><p>Sasuke? Kurai-kun-! Hinata gasped as she held the waist, biting the pain away. </p><p>Sasuke flinched when he heard Hinata gasp, finding himself by her side before it registered to his mind. “Mitsu,” he softly spoke, concerning eyes staring at her. He stopped, slowly retreating his arms which had extended to her. He looked away and caught his breath when he saw his crystal lying in front of him. She had had it the whole time? He looked back at her, was she a Guardian as well? Seeing as there were two crystals, it must have been true. </p><p>"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the enemy.</p><p>"Well what do we have here? The remaining member of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha. I heard that you were cold and don't care for anyone, yeah? Why would a guy like you who only thinks of revenge save a girl he doesn't know?"</p><p>"You didn't answer me. Who are you?" Sasuke brought his kunai out. Yoroi put his chakra to rest and grabbed his own kunai.</p><p>"Don't worry, it won't matter anyway."</p><p>Yoroi wasted no more time and clashed his kunai with Sasuke's. Sasuke was fast and struck the hem of his mask, attempting to slice his neck open. Yoroi backed away and threw a handful of shurikens at the Uchiha. Sasuke reflected the attack with his kunais.</p><p>In the midst of the falling weapons, Yoroi appeared in front of Sasuke. <em> He's fast!. </em> Sasuke's arms formed a cross before him in time to block the chakra empowered punch. <em> And strong. </em> Yoroi turned his fist into handcuffs, the chakra around his hands suddenly increased. <em> What is this? I'm losing chakra? </em></p><p>"Hehe, goodbye, Uchiha."</p><p>"What the-" Sasuke let a short yelp escape his lips as his back crashed onto the ground.</p><p>"Kurai-kun...!" Hinata raised her chest, in an attempt to use her last bit of energy to aid Sasuke with the battle. Her ignorance of the pain all over her body gave her the strength to stand on her feet. She had a hard time keeping herself straight, though.</p><p>"On your feet again?" Her heavy breaths was answer enough. "Well, here I come!" The extractor charged at the shaky kuniochi who only had a kunai as her only defense. At the moment of near contact, a hawkish figure clashed his palms with Yoroi's.</p><p>"You're fast. But," As expected when Yoroi nearly crushed the bones of Sasuke, he vanished into smoke only to appear behind him. Yoroi reached after the kick he expected at his back, but the impact never came. He instead felt a harsh stomp upon his head. Sasuke finished his counter attack by aiming after the center of his abdomen. He used his infamous jutsu and saw as the smoke followed Yoroi's fall.</p><p>Hinata was beyond impressed by Sasuke’s stamina. She was still caught up on his attack that she hadn’t noticed his words directed at her. “Huh?” </p><p>“Mitsu, are you-” Sasuke saw Hinata running towards him, her arms outstretched, “what are you?”</p><p>"Watch out!" The two genins were greeted with an intensified blow to their bust, causing the sound of broken bones mixed with a cry of agony to ignite throughout the whole battlefield.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to survive that. I know I absorbed enough chakra to kill you later." Yoroi took a step closer and noticed the brightness from the two crystals that had fallen from Hinata's pouch. "Heh, this really is my lucky day!"</p><p>The flood vital fluid running down Mitsu’s forehead had sent Sasuke into a state of panic, almost. Her jacket was being replaced by a darkish colour as well. He zipped her lock down to find a cut starting from her strong down to her waist. He was always calm and collected and yet here he was unbeknownst of what to do. He had called her names. “Mitsu. Mitsu! Mitsu…” But he received no response. No… was this punishment for being denial this whole time? For refusing to allow Mitsu back into his life? If so, please Kami, I take it back, Sasuke frighteningly thought. He did not want to lose her. Not now when he had just learned that she was still alive and she hadn’t forgotten about Kurai too. </p><p>"Well, look what we have here! The Yin and Yang crystals. So you are the two who are bound by love? Precious. I never thought that the almighty Uchihas knew what crying was." Yoroi held the two crystals up and glorified their significance.</p><p>"Your girlfriend is already near-death, so why not start with her."</p><p>"Don't..."</p><p>He brought a tiny ball into sight. He let her crystal hover before him and the ball. He performed hand seals Sasuke had never seen before. A chakra string went from his crystal and connected with hers. <em> This happened with Naruto, too </em>. Sooner or later, tiny bits of chakra streamed from Hinata's crystal and into the other orb. A lavender aura surrounded Hinata.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I'm extracting the remaining of her chakra, as well. It's easier and faster." Sasuke found the strength in his knees to stand, but he knew that the little remaining chakra he got wasn't enough. He eyed the blue tear- drop hanging from Yoroi's clenched hands.</p><p>“Give me power…” Sasuke whispered to his crystal. </p><p>Yoroi gritted his teeth from seeing the young shinobi on his feet again, limping towards him. <em> How can he still be standing?! Shouldn't his rib cage be broken?! </em> Yoroi eyed the young heiress whose jacket was close to extinction, it revealed the gash she had received from his little surprise <em> She covered for him?! </em></p><p>"Give me more power!"</p><p>The loud resolution from Sasuke made Hinata's ears flinch. The response he got from his crystal was a blue brightness that blinded its surroundings.</p><p>"What the-!" At the blink of an eye, the crystal was gone from Yoroi's possession and appeared around Sasuke's naked neck. "How did you?!"</p><p>In a flash, the extraction process stopped and the two crystals Yoroi held onto were in Sasuke's hands. He looked at Mitsu, whose skin was closer to blue than neutral. His obscure eyes took a redder shade.</p><p><em> The sharingan! </em>"You little!"</p><p>"Tell me how to undo this or die."</p><p>End of Part 1</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it! Comment what you think, I would gladly like to read and respond to them :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you later! </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto</p><p>Enjoy!</p><hr/><p>"T-Teme! How did you unlock your armor?!" Sasuke's wounds had perished since the blue illumination, and he was now in possession of the two crystals he once had. Yoroi knew though, that the person in front of him wasn't the Uchiha, it was the crystal that had taken over its master's psychic. The chakra within Sasuke was fierce, and it only grew fiercer.</p><p>"I told you, tell me how to undo this," The Yang Guardian reached for the sword that was tied to his waist, "or die." He pointed his edge at the pestilence. A clash between two blades triggered throughout the field. Yoroi was snapped back to reality from a crack the impact made on his glasses. A fresh wind went over Yoroi's bare skin as he stood his ground.</p><p>He gritted through his teeth. "Even my mask."</p><p>Their dominance feud ended as they both drew back. The Yang Guardian leaped forward as Yoroi was landing on his feet, he swung his sword down his enemy's chest, making sure that the slash was heavy. The genin grunted over the gash and the several kicks landed on it. Sasuke appeared behind him and landed the same treatment.</p><p>
  <em> Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu </em>
</p><p>The blaze was more fiery than the last one. <em> If I don't get out of here fast!- </em>A mighty presence showered over him, a blade was placed on his scratched Adam's apple.</p><p>"Give me my Hime back."</p><p>
  <em> This guy- </em>
</p><p>"I won't say it again," he raised his sword in the air, preparing for the final strike, "give me my <b>Hime</b> back."</p><p>"Y- you...!-"</p><p>
  <em> Slash  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke made his way to his counterpart. He knelt down and laid his hands on her cold cheek. <em> Mitsu. </em>He carefully brought her fragile body on his back. He felt her soft cheek rest upon his shoulder, he lay a tender peck on her forehead. He flashed himself onto a roof and skipped from ceiling to ceiling until he reached the Konoha Hospital where he only needed to show the nurses the corpse he held onto.</p><p>After a long wait, a nurse finally came to inform him that she wouldn't be discharged anytime soon.</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"We are not sure, sir. Multiple rib fractures which causes a great difficulty in breathing. Her middle lobe was close to puncturing her left lung, and overall damage to her whole abdomen," the nurse saw Sasuke's hand turn into a slight fist,"the... doctors are undergoing an emergency surgery on her right now. She has lost an awful lot of chakra, and the doctors can't determine whether or not she'll be able to recover it."</p><p>Raven locks faced the nurse after she had finished her sentence. He turned his head over his shoulder, "treat her with cinnamon rolls when she wakes up."</p><hr/><p>When the Uchiha finally made it home he found himself in his room with a first aid kit and a little bowl of fruit. He stripped himself and saw how light the damages actually were compared to the Hyuga's. <em> Even when I was trying to protect her, she got this hurt.  </em></p><p>A shower always helped with healing wounds, it was relaxing and refreshing. He would at times lose himself from the water drops clearing the dirt and dried blood off of his skin. He opened his obsidian eyes from the thought of the person he fought along with today.</p><p>Mitsu was Hinata Hyuga. The only Clan that was able to match the Uchiha’s in terms of prestige. The Clan that was known for their infamous ‘Gentle Fist’. Gentle, huh? No wonder Mitsu, or Hinata, had been the way she was. She must have been raised by a mother just like his. Gentle, calm and caring. Not like their fathers who were strict and would favour the strong, only. </p><p>He reached for the tap and turned it off slowly, enjoying the last bit of drops falling on his scalp. He found his towel and rested it on his head while he found another one to wrap around his waist.</p><p>
  <em> I'm scared, Kurai-kun... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't worry, I'll get us home. Just don't let go of my hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> H-Hai... </em>
</p><p>He walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on his head. He rolled onto his side and his eyes immediately fell on the three crystals he obtained from his victory. His mind was back to what the nurse had said about Hinata’s chakra reserves. He quickly rose to hit feet and got changed.</p><hr/><p>The night was falling upon them, and Sasuke had finally arrived at his destination. With a soft knock, he opened the door. </p><p>“Ara, Sasuke-kun. What brings you here so late at night?” </p><p>Sasuke walked up to the Hokage and placed the 2 crystals, Hinata’s and Yoroi’s, in front of him. Hiruzen stroked his beard as he reminisced on how troublesome the circular crystal had given the Guardians of previous generations. He looked up when Sasuke began to speak. </p><p>“Let me see what I can do.” </p><p>"I want to know how I can return the chakra back to its rightful owner.” He looked away from Hiruzen and onto the floor. “The person who's chakra is captured inside of the crystal is... important to me."</p><p>Hiruzen, still stroking his beard said, “there is this seal that can return all of the chakra back to its' user. But the seal can only be performed by the owner of this extraction crystal"</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>"Demo ne, I'm not called the God of Shinobi for nothing.” Hearing this had put a tiny smile on Sasuke. Hiruzen was delighted to know that, despite what Sasuke had been through, there was still someone in this world capable of bringing him joy. He performed the hand signs and not long after that, a lavender string connected both crystals. When the round crystal turned pitch blac, Hiruzen nodded. “There, complete.” </p><p>“Thank you, Hiruzen.” Sasuke bowed. </p><p>When Hiruzen placed Hinata’s crystal in Sasuke’s palm, he looked up. “Take good care of her, Sasuke.” </p><p>Sasuke choked as he knew his cheeks were blushing. “I-I will” </p><p>The sound of chirping birds were relaxing, but when a team member was late and it wasn't the sensei for once, it was bothersome. Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he had no clue what to do with his waiting students.</p><p>"Heh, Sasuke must have seen the greatness in my power and been too scared to show up!"</p><p>
  <em> Slap! </em>
</p><p>"Baka Naruto! He is probably training elsewhere so he could concentrate!"</p><p>Naruto rubbed the cheek with his crush's fingermark on, "You said ‘probably’, though."</p><p>"What did you say?!"</p><p>"Hai, hai. If Sasuke isn't here, then it's because he is still searching for his crystal."</p><p>"Shouldn't we help Sasuke-kun with it, then. If he didn't find it yesterday at the place he threw it away, somebody must have found it and taken it." Sakura was right in that. A part of him knew that he should take that into consideration, the other part knew that she just wanted to be near Sasuke. </p><p>"Are we dismissed for today, then?" Kakashi found no need to keep them when he had planned on discussing their first mission and what they could have done better.</p><p>"Yeah, you're dismissed for the day." In a split second as he turned to face them, a smoke ran through his eyes. "That idiot."</p><p>"Hm? Is there something wrong, Sakura?" The pink-haired nodded. She brought her cherry blossom sculpture out.</p><p>"I... have been thinking of what and why mine is a cherry blossom. And what it could mean regarding my specialties as a ninja. Sasuke-kun got his clan and Naruto got his jinchuuriki. And I was thinking-"</p><p>"What can you, a ninja who wasn't born into the clans of powerhouses do." Sakura nodded once again, this time feeling a little sidelined by how it was precisely mouthed.</p><p>"My parents are no ninjas," she brought her crystal to her center and gave it a little squeeze, "Kakashi-sensei-"</p><p>"Don't worry. I know the feeling of coming from one of the many clans in Konoha." She saw a visible smile form from his mask.</p><p>She beamed with joy, her voice sounding restless. "So you will train me?"</p><p>"Of course. First let’s start with your elemental released. Water and earth."</p><p>
  <em> Finally. Finally, I show Sasuke-kun that I'm not annoying, and he'll finally love me!</em>
</p><hr/><p>The eyes of vengeance flicked open from the sun's sharp gesture, it's entrance was pleasing, though.</p><p>Sasuke wanted to stay longer in bed and pretend that reality was paused for a minute. He made his way up and noticed that he and Hinata’s crystals had formed the Yin and Yang symbol and was radiating with a lavender and blue aura. Yin and Yang, huh?  Bound by love. Sasuke had found it a drag since he didn’t know who the Yin Guardian was. And the thought of it being some random person that he was destined to fall in love with was absurd to him. But now, knowing that it is Hinata, his childhood friend who went by Mitsu? The childhood friend he had developed feelings for over the course of their time together?</p><p>It had been awhile since he cooked a decent breakfast for himself. He filled a kettle with water and heated it. He never was a fan of sweets, so he settled for a couple of rice balls and tea to soothe the grain.</p><p>Hearing the boiling water, Sasuke found his mini-basket with tea bags, brought a cup and poured the hot water in. He brought a plate and placed the freshly cooked rice balls on it. He thanked his body for being so balanced as he carried the stuff upstairs, knowing that he wouldn't bother coming back for more.</p><p>"What did you say?!" Hiruzen was left with dismay from the Anbu's reports on the rogue, Guru, who Team 8 captured on their mission.</p><p>"Yes, the kidnapping was a setup for the Guardians. His plans were to retrieve the Yin and Yang Guardians using other Guardians as a hostage. But according to him, the Yin Guardian had an outburst and was taken control of by her crystal, which resulted in his defeat."</p><p>4 poofs found their ways in Hiruzen's office. "You're a bit late." He said while fanning the smoke away from his face.</p><p>The Sandaime gave the word to the ANBU that had yet to finish his report. The ANBU stepped aside so he had a full view of everyone in the room.</p><p>"Team 8 captured the leader of the rogues who kidnapped the son of a Konoha ambassador. It seems that the kidnapping was a mere setup for their real intentions, they were ordered to find the Yin-Yang Guardian and find information on the scrolls. But he didn’t expect the Yin Guardian to be in the team.."</p><p>"Don't tell me... Is Hinata the Yin Guardian?!" Kurenai asked.</p><p>"It seems so. What he also told me was that she was in possession of the Yang crystal as well."</p><p>The Guardians chorused in the same tone. "WHAT?!"</p><p>Kurenai faced the floor, feeling a sense of disappointment from her side. <em> That must be how Hinata unlocked her Armor... </em></p><p>Kakashi had a skeptic look on him as he couldn't find any other possible reason for why Sasuke couldn't find his crystal. Sakura was right, but at least they aren't in the hands of evil.</p><p>"Kakashi, what's the matter?" The White Fang eyed his long-time rival with concern in his eyes.</p><p>"Sasuke lost his crystal before the mission and he still hasn't found it." Another chore from the people occurred.</p><p>"An Uchiha and a Hyuga. What a combo."</p><p>Kurenai elbowed Asuma, "this isn't funny."</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m sure that Sasuke has his crystal.” </p><p>“How are you so sure, Hokage-sama? He didn’t show up for training yesterday.” </p><p>Hiruzen told them of Sasuke’s little visit and how the chakra from Hinata’s crystal had been extracted in the first place. But he reversed it and Sasuke should now be in possession of both crystals.” </p><p>“Is Hinata alright?” </p><p>“He took her to the hospital.” Not a second later and Kurenai was gone. </p><p>Kakashi sighed, face palming himself. “It hasn’t even been 2 months and they are already causing so much trouble.” </p><p>"One alarming thing was that the plan had gone as expected anyways and that a greater threat would befall the Guardians." Hiruzen found himself inhaling the smoke that usually calmed him down in these cases. Well in any case, the crystals were in safe hands. </p><p>“The Guardians will be deployed to protect the scrolls on the day of the second stage of the Chunnin Exam. Asuma tell Kurenai when she has paid a visit to Hinata. Until then, keep training them.” </p><p>“Yes, sir!” </p><hr/><p>The young girl found herself battling with her inner thoughts on whether to take this short cut or not. She hated dark alley's. She pinched her kimono, trying to subdue the unsteady heartbeats.</p><p>
  <em> Kurai-kun, protect me. </em>
</p><hr/><p>The current leader of the Hyuga clan found it weird not to have his daughter back, still. She wanted to take a little walk by herself without any guards as a sign of maturity, so he allowed it. But she had to get home to do her homework and get ready for school tomorrow. A loud gasp erupted from the door as he heard it open.</p><p>"Hinata-sama! What are those wounds?!"</p><p>He sighed, he lay his cup of coffee down and checked on how severe the wounds may be this time.</p><p>Hinata heard the heavy footsteps and saw a large figure come from the living room, the look of consternation filled his entire face.</p><p>From the half-ripped kimono, to the bruises that had taken the color of blue and black from her feet and to her upper chest, and face. The beautiful face that resembled his deceased wife had been completely covered with dried blood.</p><p>That gave the little girl a little hope that he maybe did care for her as much as Hanabi. Even her younger sister heard the concerns coming from the maids.</p><p>Looking at the eyes of determination from the stairs gave her the feeling of disappointment and it evolved into a state of hopelessness as Hanabi was quick to turn around. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and silently sniffed her tears back in. She knew she wasn't done yet. She turned her attention to her father, and bowed.</p><p>"Don't worry, F-Father. I-I d-defend-ed m-m-myself f-from-m the b-bullies th-his time." His face returned to the stone-cold one she had always known.</p><p>"Oh, really?" He said, crossing his arms in front of him. She faked the proud nod, she was at the edge of breaking down in tears inside. But at least she would be allowed to return to her room and rest.</p><p>"Then show me."</p><p>"Huh?..."</p><p>"Hiashi-sama, you can't be serious about this. She can barely stand! " Nana cried who was holding Hinata’s shoulders as her legs were acting wobbly.</p><p>"I'm always serious."</p><p>
  <em> Kurai-kun. Save me... </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>"Is this how you defended yourself?!" It was obvious how badly in a state she was left in as she couldn't dodge a single blow from her father</p><p>
  <em> Please, someone help me...! </em>
</p><p>Hinata was pushed back for the third time. She looked up to face her challenger. She felt the veins inside of her tighten and a strong hold in her eye pupils. The only thing she heard after the unexpected brightness was her name called out numerous times.</p><p>
  <em> Kurai-kun, please come back!  </em>
</p><p>"KURAI-KUN!"</p><p>
  <em> Pop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pop.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Hinata has been hospitalised, you say?!” </p><p>“Yes. I recognised the headband of the attacker and found that he was from the Sound Village. Orochimaru resides there so it must have been one of his disciples.” </p><p>“That damn snake! I thought he was only after the scrolls!” The ninja slammed his hand down on the table. “Anyway, continue spying on the Guardians and fill us in when something happens.” </p><p>The other shinobi bowed before the man sitting at the table. “Yes, sir.”</p><hr/><p>Sasuke ran up the stairs with a half smile plastered on his face. He twisted the door handle, grabbed Hinata's crystal and found himself on the roofs again. He decided to check up on Hinata to see if she was coming along well despite the severity of her case.</p><p>The Uchiha could find no words for the red liquid continually sipping from the petite figure and onto the floor. She was being carried by several nurses to the emergency room. He was lucky to stop a medic on her way with a board pressed against her chest.</p><p>"What happened?!" Sasuke was taken aback from his own voice. It sounded unsteady and shaky, something he thought he would never sound like since the massacre. </p><p>The nurse checked her papers, flipping a page up. She faced him as she was about to tell him, "she most likely suffered a mental breakdown."</p><p>"Breakdown?"</p><p>"We found traces of tears as we examined her, she must have violently sat up which caused the stitches to pop and reopen her wounds. Her recovery may really vary, depending on how she heals physically and emotionally."</p><p>This was worse than he thought. He knew that nothing could keep the Hyuga compound from finding out. He had heard of the leader, though he couldn't remember his name. He recalled the rumors about him being a harsh father towards his offspring. And knowing how Hinata would speak of her father, he could only imagine the things he put her through. </p><p>He turned his back to her as he was about to leave until he saw the current leader of the Hyuga clan walking with pride but his face had clearly lost dignity. <em> Great, right when she was supposed to heal emotionally. </em>He vanished in a flash before they saw him.</p><hr/><p>Lavender eyes were welcomed with a sharp light and eyes similar to hers staring down on her. One of them eyeing her with disgrace and shame.</p><p>"Hinata-sama!" Nana's cheerful voice brought a tiny bit of happiness. She looked at her father who elevator-eyed her body, and he wasn't pleased with what he saw. A nurse with her information board stood beside him, waiting for permission to brief them on her current condition.</p><p>"How is she?" Even his 'she' didn't sound promising. He couldn't have sounded any less detached. She felt new tears building up behind her eyes.</p><p>"She... has taken severe damages to her ribs." As much as she was his blood-related child, she was a disgrace to the clan and she knew it. The only reason for bringing Hanabi with him was so that she could see what wasn't tolerated as a Hyuga, especially not as a future Heiress.</p><p>"Don't worry Father, I-I defended m-m-myself f-from the e-enemy."</p><p>"Did you win?" Her hands automatically clutched onto the bed sheets.</p><p>"I-I think so..." She said. He was embarrassed more than he was ashamed to have raised such a weakling. She was nothing more but a disgrace.</p><p>"I think so?"</p><p>"I-I w-was h-h-helped."</p><p>"By who?"</p><p>"I... I didn't s-s-see the fa-ce..." Telling him that she was saved didn’t help her case, and it was a Uchiha nonetheless. The hospital would not be a place for father to lose his cool if she had told him.</p><p>Another tiresome sigh escaped him, this time heavier. She looked at her sister, Hanabi, who hadn't said anything since she got here. She wondered what was going through her head. Seeing her big sister in the state that she was couldn’t have made her a worse role model than before.</p><p>"Who brought her here?" The nurse was startled from the unexpected question. Her voice became shaky and stuttering as she tried to find the formal words.</p><p>"S-She... Er... This boy with  katana, and his hair was a blue raven, just in a lighter shade-"</p><p>"Stop," she jumped a little from his harsh interruption, "I asked, who brought her here. Not what the person looked like. What clan was he from?"</p><p>The nurse thought back to the clan emblem plastered at the back of his kimono when he turned his back on her and left. "It was a fan..."</p><p>"A fan? An Uchiha..."</p><p>Hinata's hands automatically tightened the grip on the bed sheets, she knew this was at the edge of complete embarrassment. There was no way he would ever consider her as anything  again.</p><p>"F-Father, c-can I e-explai-?"</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>The sound of his voice wasn't as cold and harsh like before, her heart was pumping from what he may tell her next. </p><p>"I wish you the best in recovery." The tiny bit of hope grew wider. </p><p>"Feel free to stay over at a friend's place if you wish so, too." Hiashi faced the door. Both Hanabi and Nana were shocked by his sudden change in nature, especially Nana. A smile formed around her from the kindness he showed her for once. A single tear slipped from Hinata's eyelashes. He did care for her!</p><p>“Oh, father.” </p><p>He turned his jaw over his shoulder. "Just don’t come back, no, don't you dare set foot in the Hyuga compound again. You have dishonored the pride of us Hyugas! Hanabi will take off from where you never started."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"Hiashi-sama! You can't be serious! She's your daughter!"</p><p>"If she were," he slid the door open and took a step forward, "then she wouldn't be in this state." He continued his steps of disappointment until he heard a shy voice growing higher and more miserable.</p><p>"Father... Wait. Wait, please. Father...!"</p><p>"Don't refer to me as that again!" He continued his walk down the hall.</p><p>Warm driblets made their way from her round cheeks to her pillow case, they fell like flies and they weren't stopping any time soon. Even from the comfortable tone in Nana's and the nurses’ voice pleading her to stop. She felt the airflow from her lungs increase as her eyes were still plastered to the entrance where her father had stood.</p><p>"Hinata-sama, everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright, please breath."</p><p>"I'll call the doctor!" She saw the nurse sprint out of the room. She felt like popping her stitches again, but what for? To distract her tears from the physical pain or to end the life she thought she was creating along the way?</p><p>Her vision was starting to fade as this weird dazzled feeling fell over her. It wasn't soon before she heard the footsteps of the doctors and nurses that her vision turned black.</p><hr/><p>Sasuke had flashed away in time before Hiashi had seen him. When he had seen him and this other girl walk in, he decided to stand next to the door that was left slightly open. He wished he had stayed home for he was close to punching a hole in the wall. He had been close to barging in when he heard Hinata call for her father and begin to hyperventilate. When the Hyuga leader walked out, they had made eye contact and Sasuke had strained his eyes to assert dominance but it was futile. Now that Hinata had been disowned, where was she going to live?</p><p>“I don’t need weaklings in my clan.” </p><p>Sasuke grit his teeth, feeling his blood boil from the way Hiashi held himself with such pride and arrogance. It infuriated him. To think that such a man gave birth to a person like Hinata. Sasuke scoffed at Hiashi who had turned around. She was better off without him, Sasuke thought. However the doctors and nurses rushing in did not ease his mind the slightest. </p><p>When they walked out, Sasuke made his way in. A woman was sitting by Hinata’s side. His eyes fell on the empty desk next to her bed. He looked at the nurse. “Where are the cinnamon buns?” </p><p>“H-huh?” </p><p>“Bring her cinnamon buns.” </p><p>Nana turned around to find the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan demanding Hinata’s favourite treat. Where had he known that? She was certain that she and Sasuke had never spoken before since they never interacted during the academy days. But the nurse did say that Hinata was saved by an Uchiha, and his hair was raven. “Were you the one who saved Hinata-sama?”</p><p>Sasuke nodded. Sasuke had seen Hinata in a different light after she kept his identity a secret, knowing that the Hyugas would make an even bigger drama out of it. Even when the shock of seeing Kurai again was still new. She was still the same. Protecting others when she could regardless of what would happen to her. Had he been stronger, he could have protected her. Had he just had his crystal from the start! The voice of Itachi calling him weak serenaded in his mind. He vehemently shook his head to stop it but it did not work. He was not about to lose his focus on his goal which was to kill him. Even if it meant distancing himself from Hinata. </p><p>"Are you teammates?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"A friend?"</p><p>"You could say so."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>Nana had her eyes on her Hinata. The teary marks were still visible. It was heartbreaking for Nana to see her in such a state. The girl that pushed through even with a strict father like Hiashi had been kicked to the curb and was yet to rise up.</p><p>She looked at Sasuke whose expression she couldn't quite read. Hinata didn't speak much about her teammates, the only thing she knew was that they were friendly and kind. But she didn't seem to know beyond that. She was still alone.</p><p>Knowing that the Uchihas were goal-oriented, it wouldn't hurt to make friends along the way. Friends that weren't their teammates.</p><p>"Ne, Sasuk-"</p><p>They heard a knock at the door, the sweet scent of cinnamon fluttered through their nostrils. She didn't get a chance to speak as Sasuke ordered her to put it on the desk near Hinata's bedside and leave. She did as she was told and closed the door behind her.</p><p>"What were you about to say?"</p><p>Nana was astounded by his attitude. It completely contradicted the picture the Hyugas painted him as. His voice was cold, yes, but his tone had hints of emotions attached to it.</p><p>"I... just wanted to ask if you would do me a favor."</p><p>"Depends, what do you want?" Now she really doubted whether he would do it.</p><p>"Please take care of Hinata!"</p><p>A deep silence fell upon the room. It worried Nana. Had she sounded too desperate?</p><p>She was hoping that it would take a few seconds for him to think about it as he came across as a person who wouldn't dwell on a question for too long. But the question must have struck a nerve because he wasn't responding, not even a single movement. Her heart raced when a smirk grew on his face. </p><p>“I didn’t think she was going to live anywhere else.” </p><p>“Really? So you will let her live with you?!” </p><p>Sasuke nodded. He had not seen the incoming hug from Nana but allowed her anyways. THe maid had bid her farewells as she had to get back to her duties. Sasuke remained. He took a seat next to Hinata while trying not to gag at the sweet aroma from the buns. </p><p>Hinata slowly opened her eyes and could immediately sense a pair of cinnamon buns next to her. However she was surprised since the hospital normally wouldn’t- “Sasuke-kun.” </p><p>“Yo.” </p><p>The corners of Hinata’s mouth turned upwards. It reminded her of how Kurai would greet her whenever they met. Although it lacked enthusiasm, the caring tone was still there. She never would have thought that she would get this chance to talk with Kurai again. Or should she say Sasuke? </p><p>“How are you feeling?” </p><p>To that, Hinata grimaced. She tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain run across her abdomen. She winced. Sasuke had taken the plate from the desk and taken a bun in his hand. When he neared it close to her lips she blushed. “W-Wh-What are you doing?” </p><p>“What? Are you not hungry? Oh, I guess I will eat them myself. Aaah-” </p><p>“Wait!” </p><p>Sasuke snickered by the raise in her voice. “I thought so.” He said before he fed her her favourite treats, unbeknownst of how he was innerly enjoying himself with Hinata who wasn’t much different from the Mitsu he knew.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Thank you for reading ^^ </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Atmosphere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoy!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kurenai was in shock over the sounds of tiny chuckles from the room. When Hiruzen had told them of Hinata’s situation she had rushed over to her side, or she would have, had it not been for the voice on the other side. It wasn’t Kiba or Shino but Sasuke Uchiha. Though he wasn’t giggling alongside her. Kurnai had stopped a nurse and asked about Hinata’s situation and was left speechless by the breakdowns Hinata had endured until this point. Perhaps her ears were tricking her. Or maybe she was standing by the wrong room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai placed her hand on the slider, taking a deep breath before going in. Her suspicions were indeed right. Hinata,who had suffered a near fatal incident and been disowned, was smiling. “Kurenai-sensei.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha facing her back turned his head over his shoulder. Before Kurenai said a word he had already walked past her and exited the room, ignoring Hinatas’ calls. Trying to compose herself, Kureani gave Hinata a hesitant smile. “Hinata, how are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was confidently about to say that she was feeling fine until the events of the day splurged in her mind. That turned her smile into a frown and her fingers automatically attacked the sheets again. “I’m fine, Kurenai-sensei.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes left Kurenai’s and fell onto her clenched hands. She wasn’t fine. But how could she tell her sensei of her disgraceful defeat. How her ability to unlock her crystal had been because of Sasuke’s crystal all along. How she had been stripped of her title as a Hyuga? How, because of her injury, her career as a ninja and Guardian had now been paused? How… she had become an even heavier burden on Kurenai-sensei… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Yin Guardian felt a warm palm on her knuckles and she looked up to find Kurenai. Those rosy red eyes who had never judged her for who she was, aside from Nana. Those eyes who genuinely believed that she was worth taking under her wing. “Kurenai-sensei,” she whimpered, ignoring the tears streaming down her face, “I’m sorry…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata embraced the warmness from Kurenai as her breathing was starting to pick up. Inhaling the smells of roses calmed her nerves as Kurenai’s hug grew slightly tighter. “I’m so happy you are okay.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Eh?!” Kurenai gasped. It wasn’t the fight against Yoroi that shocked her. It wasn’t Sasuke’s rescue nor the outcome. It had been Sasuke’s role in all of this. From personally getting her crystal’s chakra back to ensuring that her favorite treat had been delivered to agreeing to let her stay with him until she recovers properly. “Does… Sasuke like-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-n-no… it’s nothing like that. I-It’s just…” Hinata nervously fiddled with her bed sheet which had become all wrinkled from her constant grabbing. She took a deep breath before telling Kurenai of her and Sasuke’s history together. She ended it at the part where they found out about each other by the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kureani fell back in her seat with an audible sigh. “I can’t believe it. You and Sasuke.” She cupped her own jaw in her hand. Sasuke and Hinata were the Guardians of Yin and Yang. They had been childhood friends. And now that their covers have been blown they-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurenai-sensei?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, what is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata squirmed her lips. “It’s just… There were times when I would feel this cold feeling throughout my body and thinking back, Sasuke was always there when it happened. But during the fight with Yoroi, it never came. Even now when we were so close to each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That has everything to do with your crystals. You see, in order for the powers of the Yin and Yang crystals to work, the two Guardians have to be connected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata felt a tiny blush evade her cheeks. “Connected?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai smiled at Hinata’s reaction. “You see, the Yin and Yang crystals were born from the ancient Yin and Yang scrolls. The only ones with the ability to summon those crystals are the Guardians of YinYang. In order to do so, the crystals had to be connected  by combining them.” Her smile turned into a frown. “The Yin and Yang Guardians were lovers and in an attempt to hinder future enemies from using their crystals for evil, they sealed their chakra and souls within those crystals. Those incidents were caused by the elemental chakras of their souls. With Yin’s being ice and Yang’s being fire. The closer the crystals get the more intense the feeling becomes. The only way to combat it is by being on good terms with Sasuke. But because of this, the only way to activate the crystals' full potential is by being in love. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-In l-l-l-love?” Hinata clasped her palms on her cheeks in embarrassment by the thought of being in love with Sasuke. Yes she had had a crush on him as Kurai and she had seen that same Kurai in Sasuke a few moments ago but… over the years she had grown very fond of Naruto even when she never spoke to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai nodded. “Hinata, do you like Sasuke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata vehemently shook her head. “N-No. I mean, I-I’m g-grateful f-f-for his help but N-Naruto-kun is the one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai’s eyebrows furrowed. “I thought you liked him when you were younger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s corner raised a bit. “That was only from when we were very young. But,” a memory of herself standing before Kurai in the stillness of the night flashed, “he wouldn’t like the person I have become.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata…” Kurenai leaned closer to her student. “But he must care enough to let you live with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Y-Yeah… Sasuke-no, Kurai was always nice and welcoming  of me so I’m sure that’s the part of him speaking and not… the Sasuke that we all know.” Hinata tightened her grip on the sheets. It must have been that. He must still see her as Mitsu and felt bad for her. In his eyes she was nothing but weak and someone that couldn’t do anything without the help of others. Like her father reminded her today. She looked at Kurenai to see if the possibility of moving in with her was something but after everything Kurenai had done for her she couldn’t possibly ask for more. She needed to show Kurenai that her kindness had and is paying off. And to do that she would come back with the ability to activate her crystal and in top form to commerce in training sessions with Kiba and Shino. She internally nodded. That was what she was going to do. To prove to the only person that she wasn’t a weakling or a failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai could sense that Hinata wasn’t swayed by the idea of Sasuke being a possible love interest. She knew she had feelings for Naruto but knowing that she and Sasuke had history together. Just what did they fight for Hinata to lose all interest in the current Sasuke when he is Kurai? The two heard the door slide open. Instead of finding Sasuke, a kunoichi with a board walked in and asked for Kurenai outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about Hinata’s replacement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenais’ eyes fell. She was reluctant to answer, but it would make missions more difficult if Kiba and Shino were without a teammate. It only meant that Kiba and Shino were to armour themselves before they arrive at the meeting spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Additionally. By the order of the Hokage, Hinata Hyuga is not permitted back to team 8 until she is able to activate her crystal with no ease.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai squinted her eyes. “What do you mean? Even if she has difficulties, she will still have to practice with her teammates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her condition was a result of her inability to unlock her crystal. The Hokage and your team cannot afford such incidents on missions where help is limited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai clenched her hands. She bit her bottom lip to suppress her rage from bursting out of her mouth. She knew she couldn’t argue against it. Had Hinata told Kurenai that she had another crystal on her, they would have worked on something sooner but… Kurenai sighed in defeat. There was no way around this. “Fine.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hinata felt the lump in her throat build up. Funny how her eyes could produce an endless amount of tears for they almost wet a tiny ball in her sheets. She was no longer a Hyuga. She was temporarily not a Guardian. And now, she was being replaced by a ninja. Was there anything she still was? Was there anything left for her to be? Or was she too worthless and weak for those as well? </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sasuke decided to walk around the hospital in the meantime. He had missed another training session to visit Hinata. He pinched the bridge of his nose at his actions. He was growing further away from power , further away from his goals. And now, he had agreed to allow Hinata to live with him. He was doing things hastily, without thinking. All for her. The person he harbored feelings for when he was younger and more naive. So shouldn’t those feelings have outgrown him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke took a seat in the waiting room. He fiddled in his pocket and brought his crystal out. His crystal just had to be special, didn’t it?  From those troubled stomach events to that time against Yoroi. That time where he felt like he had all the power in the world. That power is what he was seeking and he was going to stop at nothing until he learns to unlock that… mode again. He was going to let Hinata stay with him until she had recovered. In that time she should be able to get help from the Hokage. Or better yet, he could- no! He couldn’t keep helping her. After all, she needed to learn how to stand up for herself. That was one thing he had yelled at her during their fight… if she even remembers it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sasuke headed back, he found a nurse and informed her of Hinata’s changed circumstances. Stating that for the sake of her emotional and mental health, continuing her recovery at his place was best. “If it means that she won’t have any more breakdowns then I will permit it. Let me get her medicine first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sasuke was on his way back to Hinata’s room he saw her sensei walk out. Kurenai and him stopped by each other’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of her, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise anything.” He solemnly said before continuing inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai kept her eyes on Sasuke’s back until he entered the room. The things she heard before she stepped in, the chuckles, the light-hearted atmosphere, the joy. Sigh. How had that come to an end so quickly?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Yin and Yang Guardians were quiet on their way to Sasuke’s apartment. Hinata was tailing a few steps behind Sasuke with her head plastered to the ground. Not once had she looked up. Not once had she tried to converse with him because she was distracted. She was distracted by how cold her palms, feet, arms and everything was. Even the warmth from the evening sky couldn’t ease the iciness.  Kurenai’s words about this rang through her mind. If this was happening then her and Sasuke weren’t on good terms. Was she surprised though? The only thing he had told her when he walked in again was ‘Let’s go’. Since then he had been silent and she hadn’t understood why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke knew that the first thing he was going to do was take a bath in ice cubes because he was burning! He could feel his shirt cling onto him and it was making him uncomfortable. But at this point he didn’t care why this was happening. All he knew was that it was connected to Hinata somehow, and that gave him even more reason to find another place for her… Sasuke shook his head. That wasn’t his responsibility. He looked over his shoulder and thought, it’s on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When both ninjas arrived, Sasuke had shown her to her guest room. “My room is the first one as you turn right, if you need anything.” With that, he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had quietly thanked him before entering her room. It was very plain with a single bed against the wall with a pair of windows. There was a desk to her left. Right next to the door was a body mirror and next to it was a closet.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You’re too weak, Mitsu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu’s head remained buried in her knees. “Kurai-kun, p-p-please s-stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time she had stuttered since the day she met him. She had told Kurai of the bullies that had plagued her recently and she didn’t know how to make them stop. Instead of encouraging her as always, he was belittling her right now. She whimpered, trying to control her hiccups. “Why are you being this way to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurai pursed his lips. Instead he turned around, ignoring her question on where he was going. He turned his head over his shoulder. “I don’t like weak people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing she saw was the fire emblem on his back: The Uchiha Clan. So it had been true. Kurai had been an Uchiha. Mitsu felt the tears run harder down her cheeks. “Kurai-kun! I don’t care if you are an Uchiha just please…” Mitsu stood. “Don’t leave me!” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hinata snapped her watery eyes open. She was so disoriented that she absentmindedly answered to the knocking on her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was. Her childhood friend who had made her feel like no other. She embraced the cold for she paid it no mind. Watching Sasuke with a tray of supper and a pair of pyjamas warmed the coldness. Her mouth parted but the words couldn’t come out. She tasted the translucent taste of salty water running along her mouth. It was then she realised the tears she had yet to wipe away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he disliked weakness. That was why she started wiping her tears away. She knew that he was internally rolling his eyes at how she is crying for the nth time today. That’s why she desperately, furiously and aggressively wiped her cheeks off. She knew he was regretting his decision on letting her live with him. That was why she used her hands, her sleeves, her jacket, her shirt, her everything to wipe the signs of weakness away from her! She just knew-! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes that contrasted the inner reflection of each other were set. Hinata’s arm was frozen in the air by Sasuke’s grip. Those eyes that used to be Hinata’s reason to keep going. Those same eyes that welcomed her with nothing but warmness and love. Those same eyes hadn’t changed and she granted their permission to invade her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sasuke.” She weakly whispered as the realisation of reality slammed down on her. “Sasuke…” She let his arms engulf her being as she quietly leaned on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had cursed himself for making supper. Not for him, but for Hinata. He cursed at his insistence at making sure that she had everything. From food, her medicine, to comfortable sleeping wear. His mind would continuously flashback to their fight to remind him of why he had to stay away from her. She was weak. He was not. Itachi had once told him that to become stronger, hanging around like minded people was the way. But here he was, comforting the person who he deemed too weak to be friends with. But he excused himself today. It was only for today because it was her first day here. She just needed today to be acquainted and then he would surely leave her alone. He lightly made circular movements on her back as he could hear her breathing even out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But truthfully, there was a part of him that hoped she was going to be okay. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, where are these scrolls exactly?” Naruto asked, leaning his head into his webbed fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you? They are located at different points in Konoha that can only be summoned by the response of 3 crystals. On the day of the Chunin Exams, I will walk you there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura had her fist by her chest with a worried look. She looked at Kakashi. “Say, Kakashi, shouldn’t we look for Sasuke. It’s unlike him to be absent for this long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 3 turned over to the voice. Sasuke was casually walking over to them with hands in his pockets and his signature smirk. Naruto scoffed at the arrogance that seeped from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, so what? It’s not like you have a crystal to compete against me and Sakura.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke fiddled in his pocket, his smirk growing wider. “You mean,” he brought his crystal out, “this? Unlock!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s normal attire was replaced by a light navy kimono with white outlines. It reached his waist. His waist was covered in a black wrap with the Yin symbol in the center. Two black dragons wrung all the way around and stopped by the sides of the symbol. His pants were a dark blue and his normal shoes were now knee-length. Additionally, his hair had taken a brighter shade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi scoffed at Sasuke’s blatant show off as it reminded him of his former teammate who did the same to impress his crush. Difference was that it worked with Sasuke since Sakura’s mouth was agape while her eyes had weirdly taken the shapes of hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know that your wounds have healed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura snapped. “Wounds?!” She flashed in front of Sasuke, making him step back. “Sasuke-kun, were you hurt? Where? Are you feeling better? Do you want me to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed. He looked at Naruto who was making grimaces behind Sasuke’s back while Sakura was pushing herself into his personal space. A smile came at the thought of finally having a reunited team. “Okay! So as I told the others, Sasuke, there’s a new mission for us.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tenten picked another pebble away. She was leaning against a tree while waiting for the rest of her team. She usually wasn’t early but from the rumors she heard on her way yesterday, she had to confirm a few things.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She enthusiastically raised her head at his voice. “Neji!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neji took a seat next to her, leaning against the tree with his head faced upwards and his eyes closed. Tenten couldn’t help but admire how sharp his jaw was. Although he was a man of few words, she was always comfortable talking to him about anything. And best of all, he would always reciprocate. “Hey, can I ask you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Is it true that the heiress was disowned from your clan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenten nervously ‘heh’d. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes. “Because she was too weak and was only staining the Hyuga’s name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenten grimaced at his monotonous, yet emotionless tone. “Aren’t you… sad about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neji shook his head. “Maybe then, the Main House will finally recognise the Branch House for who we are instead of handing the title over to weaklings who aren’t entitled to anything just because they were born into it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neji…” She whispered to herself. She could feel the disdain painted over each word. It was the first time she had heard Neji lose his cool tone and she was going to ask what the Main and Branch House was all about until Lee and Gai showed up. She gave him a final look before standing up and offering Neji a hand. The uncertain feeling in Tenten was quickly washed away when he smiled at her as he took her hand. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kurenai saw Kiba charging at her with Akamaru beside him. "If you keep using the same moves!" Their speed increased ferociously as they spun around each other. Kurenai looked above her as she saw the drill-looking attack near her. Shino stood by as he waited for her next move, getting ready with his bugs in case Kiba failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sensei effortlessly hopped away from the attack and brought a kunai, she threw it in the center of the beastly drills annihilating the ground she just stood on. Shino witnessed as the kunai disappeared into the swirling drills and had somehow separated the two from each other, both taking damage from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai landed on the ground, "the enemy will see through it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shino! Your turn." She turned her attention to Shino who hadn't made a single move yet. "Being tactical is also about speed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he was tactical unlike Kiba who charged at the enemy head on. She heard crippling sounds behind her and gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shino raised his arms and small insects flew from his sleeve and surrounded Kurenai. She tried to slap them away as she had no where else to escape. Shino saw as she was struggling to get out and took the opportunity to dash towards her. As he went a kunai past her abdomen she vanished into a blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nani?!" He felt a kunai by his neck and her breath against his ear. "How did you?" His sensei snapped her fingers and in a blink, Shino found himself tied down beside Kiba and Akamaru who had just regained consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because before you realize it, you're in a genjutsu. Let’s have a break, don't waste it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going to happen with Hinata?” Kiba asked as he patted Akamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai gave them a hopeful smile. “Hinata is being taken care of. On the order of the Hokage, she will not be back until she has recovered and mastered her crystal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I thought she already did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai shook her head. She proceeded to tell them of how Hinata was able to unlock her crystal. She didn’t tell them about the replacement because she was confident that Hinata would recover and master her crystal before they were sent on any missions. Handling the ancient scrolls was a mission only Guardians were permitted due to their ability to summon it. Kurenai did not know why but that was how it had always been. As she looked up to the sky, she wondered how Hinata was. It had been a week since she moved in with Sasuke. Hopefully, this would help them rekindle the bond they once shared. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What?! Just kidnap the Yin Guardian already? What’s stopping you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man held his palms up in defense. “Be patient. It has only been a week since she moved in with Sasuke. If we give them time together, their crystals are more likely to connect which will maximise their capabilities.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be right! Money doesn’t grow on trees, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man corrected his glasses, while speaking in a low voice. “Well, they are made of paper so…”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Thank you for reading! :) Hope you all are safe and well &lt;3 </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>